General Hospital The Wrath of Jason Morgan
by TheLostCanary
Summary: In today's issue (July 1, 2019) With new chapters coming soon, this is your chance to dive in and read this strange tale about a man's quest to find himself!
1. Teaser

**General Hospital; Am I A Killer**

 **Teaser** -A man awakes in a hospital room, and he has no memory as to who he is and how he got there. He only has one clue; a duffel bag with the initials J.M. next to him on the medical bed.

Things go from strange to stranger when he gets out of the bed and finds the butchered body of a nurse on the floor. What happens next will challenge his soul to its very core as he tries to stay one step ahead of the hospital's chief of security; Robert Scorpio.

And then J.M. finds out that he is married to a nurse he has no memory of; Elizabeth Webber…

With his freedom on the line, can J.M. prove his innocence? And with an evil family of killers, the Cassadines, try to garner the special nature of J.M.'s existence, can forgotten love conquer all?

Find out soon…


	2. Awaken

**GENERAL HOSPITAL AM I THE KILLER**

 **AWAKEN**

Suddenly, he opened his eyes and his head hurt. He was on his back staring up at a light staring back down at him from the ceiling above. The light was, at best, 25watts and was flickering within its dim/dimmer brightness, causing the room around him to be cast with a strange shading effect.

He looked down upon his body and saw that he was laying on a bed, a hospital bed no less, clad only in black boxer shorts, and there was a duffel bag at the bottom of the bed next to his left leg.

But the most disturbing truth was that he had no idea how he had come to be in a hospital and a hospital bed, and even more disturbing than that was that he had no idea who he was.

What was his name? Carl, Bob, Frank, Andrew; he had no idea. Suddenly he recalled that he had had a strange piercing pain in the center of his forehead. He brought his right hand up to his face and felt what he perceived to be a small wound in the middle of his forehead; was it a needle prick?

His suspicion was rewarded when he tilted his head and noticed a syringe needle right beside the pillow on the bed.

Someone had attempted to inject him with something, but the slight feel of the wound, and the fact liquid was still in the bowels of the needle caused him to include that something had interrupted the injection process.

His only thought, actually two thoughts, were; _how did I get here and why_? He looked about the room and saw it was very minimal and sparse.

There was a draped window with a common round table next to it in the corner. He also saw that there was a lamp on the table, and the draw string which had a bead at the tip hanging down was swinging back and forth; what had caused such motion?

He decided to go into motion, so he swung his legs over and stood on the side of the bed closest to the table, and furthest from the door.

Now, standing next to the bed, he looked at the duffel bag and saw that it had a label stitched upon it with two initials; J.M.

Were those his initials? Was his name John, Jeffry, Jack or Jed? Was his last name Miller, Maser, Manning or Michaels?

He opened the duffel bag and saw a pair of blue jeans and a shirt, with a pair of socks and shoes at the bottom. Were these his clothes? Did it matter?

As he began to put the clothes on, he began to feel panicked, and his breaths became shallow with each inhale and exhale. But what was causing this panic that crept into every inch and fiber of his body, and, his sudden urge to flee? Was his subconscious remembering something that he wasn't?

After sitting on the edge of the bed and putting on the shoes; he prepared to leave this place. But he paused and looked down at the syringe needle next to the pillow on the bed. He thought for a moment and then decided to take it with him.

After placing the syringe in his shirt pocket, he noticed there was a closed closet behind the chair of the table. He moved the chair to the side and opened the closet to find a black leather jacket on a hanger. He put the jacked on, and closed the closet door.

He took four steps toward the room's door. But upon the fifth step he saw something that made him freeze; a trail of blood on the ground. It was coming from the other side of the bed.

He leaned over to looked around the edge of the bed and gasped upon what he saw; a dead woman's body, partially dressed in a nurses outfit; alternating between dim and dimmer due to the malfunctioning light on the ceiling.

The blouse beneath her white lab jacket had been torn down the front, exposing her bare breast where several spiral shaped circles had been carved; blood still dripping from the vile wounds which meant they were fresh.

He noticed a knife next to the body, and as panic surged through his veins, he reached down and picked the knife up; had he used this to kill her?

He dropped the knife back down on the floor, and noticed the name tag on the outside of her white blood stained jacket; CARLY SPENCER.

 **This issue featured;**

 **Steve Burton as the unnamed man**


	3. A Hairy Situation

**GENERAL HOSPITAL AM I THE KILLER**

 **A Hairy Situation**

 _He dropped the knife back down on the floor, and noticed the name tag on the outside of her white blood stained jacket; CARLY SPENCER._

He stared down at the face of the dead woman; the eyes were still open and stared back at him with the coldness of a hammer to the middle of his skull. He so wanted to look away, but he couldn't; so mesmerized by the black dots of lifelessness that stared at him with an air of disillusioned accusation, as if saying, _why me…why me. Why take my life, the vile monster you are?_

But he had absolutely no recollection as to who the dead woman was, or even the slightest perception as to how the two of them, the partially naked dead woman and he, had even come to be inside the hospital room. And what reality of a world awaited him outside the ridged door.

He couldn't stay in this in this place forever, as if wrapped inside the comfortable feeling of a fleece blanket; no indeed. For if there was a world beyond that door, what existed there for him would certainly by a register of guilt to anyone who waited beyond the confines of a simple turn of the doorknob just two feet from where he stood.

Perhaps he should use the window; perhaps it was the more logical exit from this setting, this place of death. But he also knew that the moment he went out the window, even if he could, it would be like declaring to the world _I did this, thus I am a fugitive and that is why I have chosen to flee._

Just to take stock of his options, J.M., which is how he addressed himself, walked past the bed and back over to the table, where next to it was the draped window that waited to reveal the world to him.

What would he find when he pulled on the drapes' drawstring? How long did he have until someone came through the door?

Without further waiting, he pulled on the drawstring and then the red drapes, like a curtain inside a theatre, parted like the red sea. But what he saw, through the window, confused him.

He ran his hands over the hair on his head; an instinctive thing some people did when reality did not match up with their own anticipation. Before he could rationalize what the window revealed, a phone began to ring, and it startled him.

He turned in the direction of the medical bed, and sure enough, on a small round table next to the bed there was a simple white phone; with a rotary dial and five square lights in a line above the dial; one of the lights, one of the lines, was blinking.

The flickering light above the bed was changing the color of phone, altering the color from BRIGHT WHITE to dim light; BRIGHT LIGHT to dim light,

It rang a second and third time, and then, not wanting anyone to enter the room to answer its beckoning, and thereby seeing the dead woman on the other side of the bed, J.M. decided to answer the phone.

After the forth ring, J.M. reached down and snatched up the receiver, quieting the ringing instantly. He placed the receiver up to his ear and then he heard a voice on the other.

" _Hello… Jason," a man's voice said._

"Am I Jason?" J.M. asked, his voice cutting the other person off even if for a second, so as to help fill in this strange blinking lighted reality with depth.

" _Yes…your name is Jason," the voice said. "Please listen…we don't have a lot of time."_

Jason, whom he now referred to himself as, didn't want to listen; he wanted answers.

"What is happening to me?" Jason demanded. "There is a dead woman in this room, on the ground, and it certainly looks like I'm the one who killed her."

At first there was no answer, but then the voice came back.

" _I don't have time to answer your questions," the voice replied. "Listen to me; there are people on their way to that room, and if they find you, they will most likely kill you. You need to go out the window."_

Jason looked over to the window, and then again he ran his hair through his head because, once again, it didn't make sense what he saw.

"I can't go out that window, even if I wanted to," Jason told the person on the other end.

" _What can't you?" the voice asked._

Jason took a deep breath, as he contemplated hitting the telephone receiver upon his head, just to make sure he was awake; but he was awake, and he knew it.

"I can't go out that window because," Jason said, pointing at it, "there is nothing but a brick wall right up against the window on the other side."

The voice didn't respond.

"WHAT DO I DO?" Jason came back with.

" _Reality is changing," the voice said. "You have no choice but to go out the door," the voice concluded._

"Then what will I do next?" Jason asked.

"Run…" the voice simply said…

 **This issue featured**

 **Steve Burton as Jason**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Steve Burton as the unnamed man7**


	4. The Slumber Party

**GENERAL HOSPITAL AM I THE KILLER**

 **The Slumber Party**

" _WHAT DO I DO?" Jason came back with._

" _Reality… is… changing," the voice said. "You have… no choice… but to go out… the door instead of the window," the voice concluded._

" _Then what will I do next?" Jason asked._

" _Run…" the voice simply said…_

Jason placed the receiver back on the phone and then he headed for the door. As he reached for the doorknob, he took one last look at the dead nurse on the ground; and the swirl shaped knife slices on her naked upper body and the blank expression in her dead eyes. And, as before, he had no idea who the woman was; then again, he hardly knew who he was, so that could mean anything. Had he murdered the innocent nurse named Carly Spencer?

And then the last word that the man had said on the phone thundered through his mind; _RUN!_

But he couldn't leave her like that; exposed. He took a moment and closed the front of her lab coat, hiding the gruesome carving on her upper body.

"I'm sorry," Jason told the dead woman's body, "I'm sorry if I did this to you, Carly Spencer. I hope someday I will know why."

And with that, Jason stood back up and went over to the door and opened it, and left the room; closing the door behind him so as to hide the horror, if only for a moment longer, inside the room.

What he hadn't noticed was that when he closed the dead woman's lab coat, the syringe needle he had found next to him on the bed had fallen out of his shirt, unheard, onto the soft carpeted ground.

Now, out of the room, Jason blended in as best as he could with the doctors, nurses and patients who bustled about the busy hospital surroundings.

All he knew, so far, was that his name was possibly Jason. And by all accounts, he may have murdered the nurse. The world outside the window of this room was the view of a brick wall, and someone, the man on the other end of the phone call, was seemingly trying to help him.

He got into an elevator with others, and as it began to descend, he put his hand in the left pocket of the black leather jacket he was wearing; there was a folded piece paper in the pocket.

He took the piece of paper out and opened it to find there was a simple note and it read; _go to Rose Kelly's cafeteria on the Fifth Floor to get your wallet. Any time after 11._

And then, for the first time, he also realized he was wearing a ring on his ring finger. Was he married? And if so, who was she? Where was she?

He exited the elevator at the fifth floor. But then, once again, something strange happened. He happened to look at the clock on the wall above the nurse's station, just as it struck 1100AM.

And then, the clock's chimes began to chime. Then, at that exact moment, everyone around him, everyone, began to fall to the ground as if they had all fallen asleep at the same time. And the overhead lights suddenly began emitting light at a lower level, perhaps, 25watts; just like in his room earlier; flickering as well.

He crouched down, next to the woman who had collapsed next to him. He checked her wrist and was relieved to find that she was still alive. She, as well as all the others; were apparently sleeping. Jason could only wonder why he hadn't fallen to sleep as well.

Suddenly a man crouched down next to Jason.

"Who are you?" Jason demand. "And what the hell is happening to all these people?" He motioned toward all the unconscious people around them; the lights blinking over head like twitching waves of now you see them and now you don't.

The man seemed panicked, and spoke quickly and strangely.

"Jason," the man said, "I…am…Patrick Drake…the man…from…the phone. I don't…have time to…talk…to you…because they will be…coming…for me. Hide…as best…as you…can until I…can…find…you again. You are…our last hope."

And with that, Patrick ran off down one of the blinking long hallways, and once again Jason could wonder if the world was upside down or was he?

But then Jason's mind had a spasm, which made him lose his balance and he was no longer crouching, but sitting on the floor, his back propped up aloong the wall. And as he closed his eyes to fight the spasm, images, very sporadic and very odd feeling, flurried across his mind. He saw himself as a child, or was it really him? He then saw himself as an adult standing with a beautiful woman atop a tall building gazing at the sunrise. The special place they were standing at was called Hardy's View.

Her name was also on the tip of his tongue, and then he had it...he had her name! Elizabeth! Her name was Elizabeth and she...was...his...wife.

But then the image of Elizabeth was replaced by the carved upper torso of Carly Spencer. If Elizabeth was his wife, then why was he in a medical bed kissing Carly? And, more importantly, why had he slaughtered Carly? WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIS MIND; and then it clicked! THE INJECTION!

continued...

 **Steve Burton as Jason**

 **Jason Thompson as Dr. Patrick Drake**


	5. A Sliver of Substance

**GENERAL HOSPITAL AM I THE KILLER**

 **A Sliver of Substance**

" _Jason," the man said, "I…am…Patrick Drake…the man…from…the phone. I don't…have time to…talk…to you…because they will be…coming…for me. Hide…as best…as you…can until I…can…find…you again. You are…our last hope."_

 _And with that, Patrick ran off down one of the blinking long hallways…_

…But no new answers had come to Jason from the strange encounter with Dr. Drake; just more questions. And then, all of a sudden, one of the other elevators opened and another man stepped out holding a syringe. Jason pretended to be asleep and watched through squinted eyes as the man carefully made his way through the collapsed wall of people.

The man looked at what appeared to be a picture, and then, as if finding the person, he put the picture back in his pocket.

Jason watched with curiosity as the man then crouched down, and put the syringe just over a sleeping woman's forehead, and then Jason could see a very thin four inch needle emerge and dive into her skin. The man slowly pressed the needle further into the woman's head, and then withdrew it…a tiny string of blood with it.

Once on his feet again, the man got back into the elevator and was gone.

Jason stared at the clock, and pretended he was still asleep with all of the other people around him who were really asleep. And then, at 1115am, there was one long chime and suddenly, as if on cue, the people all slowly woke up as the overhead lights stopped blinking.

Jason could only wonder what he had just seen. What was the woman injected with? None of it made any sense, and he had the strangest feeling that somehow he was involved as more than like a simple bystander at a ballgame. He couldn't have been more correct.

But what about the wedding ring he was wearing? Just as before, with the woman, Carly, he had found dead in his hospital room, Jason had no idea as to who his wife was. He had no other clue but her name; Elizabeth. Wwere really married at all; _he just didn't remember any of it_ _and it made him want to rip the hair out of his head_. Was he just simply a mad man; out of his mind?

Everyone now was up and about, and it was as if nothing had happened, and Jason found this all to be very strange; all so noir in terms of the dim lights that were now at regular full power.

But he had to remember he was a fugitive, and he had to get out of the hospital eventually. It was at that moment when a piercing pain racked his mind, so much so, he had to lean up against the wall, and as he did, he bit his knuckles to anchor his mind. He noticed a waiting bench nearby, and though it was a struggle, he made it there and then he sat down.

He noticed a pamphlet next to him on the bench. It showed a man and women kissing, and a sign above their heads. The place was called Hardy's View, and it boasted that it was the best view in the city for lovers who wanted to watch the sunset. Suddenly, Jason had an urging to go there.

But all of a sudden a flood of strange images filled his mind.

Most of them were blurs of people, and places; but then he saw the face of the nurse; Carly Spencer. She was alive and in the hospital bed with him, and then he saw what appeared to be his memories; memories of him kissing Carly and then violently ripping the front of her shirt and then slashing the circular spiral wounds on her skin and pushing her dead body off of the bed; and he was laughing all the while.

So…he had done it! He was the killer. But, at the hollow edge of what he believed to be his sanity, where truth and macabre collided, he fought the memories. And although he now remembered killing her, _he couldn't believe it_.

The memory had no substance, almost like a fast-food hamburger. You could eat one and, moments later, totally forget you had because there was really no substance to it.

Realizing he might arouse suspicion, Jason gathered his wits and then headed for the cafeteria, just as the note had said to do, so as to get his wallet. Would the person who had his wallet remember him? And then he thought of that pamphlet and how he wanted to go there; go to Hardy's View.

As Jason made his way toward the cafeteria, he passed by a woman who seemed loss, but, then she found herself as she caught a quick glance of Jason's face.

She closed her eyes and wanted to see her husband, though his face and his name were both covered by the fog of her mind. And now she had a sudden urge to visit him in his recovery room, this husband she now craved to be with.

Suddenly she remembered that had been married for over a year, but after months of his constantly being away, she had failed him. She had slept with another man named Lucky, but only once. But she felt no love for Lucky, her heart still belonged to her husband, even if he had lost faith in her. She would fight to win him back.

She stepped into the elevator and rode it up and eventually got off on the floor where he was recuperating from a spill on his motorbike.

It had been three months since she had admitted her one night fling to her husband, and she could only hope he would give her another chance.

But would he? Would… Jason; that was his name she suddenly recalled…would he ever give her that second chance? She rubbed her hand across her forehead and looked at her fingers; was that a sliver of blood? She laughed it off and exited the elevator, and she also had a revelation; her name was Elizabeth.

 **Next time; Robert Scorpio**

 **(Fans of GH 2018 and GH2018 presents Elizabeth Webber  do not worry. Both of those stories (which are obviously not connected to GH AM I A KILLER) will have new issues very soon)**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Steve Burton as Jason**

 **Jason Thompson as Dr. Patrick Drake**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth**


	6. And You Are?

**GENERAL HOSPITAL AM I THE KILLER**

 **And You Are?**

 _It had been three months since she had admitted her one night fling to her husband, and she could only hope he would give her another chance._

 _But would he? Would… Jason; that was his name she suddenly recalled…would he ever give her that second chance? She rubbed her hand across her forehead and looked at her fingers; was that a sliver of blood? She laughed it off and exited the elevator, and she also had a new revelation; her name was Elizabeth._

Elizabeth walked over to the nursing station and was greeted by a lovely young nurse; her name tag read; _Amy Vining_.

"How can I help you?" Amy asked politely.

Elizabeth smiled back. She had once thought about becoming a nurse herself, but had gotten involved with music at a young age. So much so, that she was a actually a sultry torch (jazz) singer at a local smoke filled club called _The Floating Rib_ where she sang the hits of Rosemary Clooney and Nat King Cole.

"Yes," Liz replied, "I hope you can help me. I'm here to see my husband; Jason…" Liz stopped at the first name, because she really had no idea what his, or even her, last name was. She could only wonder why she was so forgetful today!

The moment Liz had mentioned the first name of her husband, Jason; Amy's expression turned from pleasant to hostile.

"Oh," Amy said dismissively, as she turned away from Elizabeth and nonchalantly pointed at a door across from the nurse's stations. "Over there, but as you can see; the door is closed."

Liz followed the direction Nurse Vining's finger was pointing and saw that she was pointing at a closed door with yellow crime tape stretching from the top left corner to the bottom right corner.

Was her husband, Jason, murdered? Or was he the murderer. Amy could see the confusion on Liz's face as she stared at the closed door; and then Amy decided to twist the knife of realization.

"Your husband killed a good friend of mine; Carly Spencer." Amy said; her words were like darts coated with acid. "Your husband escaped from the scene a half an hour ago, but I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you," Amy added with a sardonic tone to her voice. "The Constable _always_ gets his man."

Liz didn't respond to Amy's taunts, and walked over to the door, with the crime scene tape running across it diagonally.

"I wouldn't go in there," Amy said from the nurse's station as she saw Liz reaching for the doorknob. "But then again," Amy added, " _he_ might take a look at you and realize that you could be a person of interest, since you are married to the killer."

Amy smiled a vindictive smile at Liz.

Liz didn't let Amy's taunts get to her, or most likely, she didn't care; and why would she? The man she loved, the man she was married to, although she was estranged from due to her lapse of faithfulness, was a good man. She didn't know how, but she knew that Jason was a good man.

She turned the knob and walked in and closed the door. A man, standing in the corner, was reaching for the drawstring of the drapes to get a view of the outside world. But before he could pull the string, he turned to face the door.

"Who are you?" the man asked; his smooth voice was coated with thick Australian accent.

Liz did not answer his question, she replied with a statement as she looked at the name tag the man wore; _Constable Scorpio_.

"Mr. Scorpio, my husband is not a killer," Liz stated with a calm veneer.

The man smiled, and walked over to where she stood.

"That statement of yours," he said, pointing at something behind Liz, "is yet to be determined."

Liz turned around and looked at what Constable Scorpio was pointing at; a blood stained sheet covering the body of a dead woman; the female attributes could be deduced from the clinging fabric of the sheet.

"My name is Constable Robert Scorpio," the man said from behind her. "And if you are the suspect's wife, then that would make you," he took out his notes and looked at them and then he looked at her as she turned to face him, "Mrs. Elizabeth Morgan…"

Elizabeth could feel Scorpio's eyes looking right through her…

 **Continued…**

 **This issue Featured**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Morgan**

 **Taryn Manning as Amy Vining**

 **and…**

 **Tristan Rogers as Constable Scorpio**


	7. The Instrument

**GENERAL HOSPITAL AM I A KILLER**

 **The Private Athletic complex on the third floor of General Hospital…**

 **The Instrument**

It was dark, and Patrick was alone, but he knew that _they_ would come for him very soon, and there was really nowhere to hide from the Cassadines.

Earlier, he had wanted to tell Jason more of what was to come, but he didn't want the Cassadines to see him and Patrick together; at least not yet. It would ruin everything, and time was running out. It was only by accident that Patrick had even stumbled upon _this_ Jason; and he could only hope that he was truly the one who could stop the Cassadines and their quest for the ultimate truth.

Patrick, who was at the deep end of the heated Olympic sized pool that was on the 3rd floor athletic complex of the hospital, closed his eyes to relax; breathing in the steam that came from the surface of the water. It was very rare when he could, if only for a minute or two, exist without trying to cloud his mind from them. But the Cassadines with their power to control, perceive, and their unrelenting search for the ultimate answer to life, were too powerful for Patrick; but not, hopefully, too powerful for _this_ Jason.

Patrick was the only person in the pool, while a few others were using the stationary bikes in the main exercise room not far away. He had, as usual, turned down all but one of the overhead lights, preferring the darkness and shadows because it gave the illusion of being in a deep darkness; far from the deformed reality that was the hospital.

But Patrick came here, not only for the darkness and silence; he did so because he knew the Cassadines had an aversion for the steam the hot water put off. Eventually, one of them, one of the Cassadines would brave the moisture and come for him in this place; and that time was now.

"Dr. Drake," a voice said from the far end of the pool as he stepped through the door that led into and out of the aquatic arena; the voice had a slight echo caused by the solid marble walls.

Patrick's eyes were still closed, but he recognized the voice belong to Stavros Cassadine.

"I'm relaxing before the next Cleansing," Patrick said, as he opened his eyes and saw the bald man, Stavros, who stood outside the pool on the other of the arena, and as always, wearing reflective sunglasses.

There was a brief silence.

"Please don't forget, Dr. Drake," Stavros said with a monotone voice and a creepy full grin smile, "we allow you to come to this putrid place," the expression on Stavros' face now showed utter contempt as to where he was, "out of our kindness…

… But now, unfortunately," Stavros continued after taking a breath, and clad in a long black trench coat while wearing a black top-hat, "something has happened. The new subject, this Jason, was not in the hospital room where he was supposed to have been found by Constable Scorpio after the previous Cleansing. Were you or were you not able to inject him with the Jason memories?"

Patrick had indeed intended to inject the subject with the Jason memories contained inside of the syringe, as he had done so many times before to so many other possible Jasons while secretly trying to find the special template, the special person, in other words, to be the _real_ Jason. The Jason that would literally save them all from this life that resemble a broken record repeating the same guitar riff over and over.

But this man, this Jason, was different because he had _**NOT**_ fallen asleep as the chosen subject is supposed to do before the Cleansing begins for everyone else. But Patrick dare not reveal that fact to the Cassadines. It was time to lie.

"I…tried…to inject this…subject with the…Jason…memories… and I had begun. But…the woman…Carly Spencer… was not quite dead…nor was she asleep… like…all the…others…in…this…hospital... and she started to scream which awoke this Jason. He…ran…off…before I could…try…again."

Stavros stared at Patrick with cold eyes of anger.

"Why have you chosen not to inform us of this event? Mother will want you to explain in her presence."

And then, as Patrick was watching Stavros, a pulse of invisible energy came from Stavros' mind. The only evidence that the pulse even existed was the slight warping of the area around it as it traversed the distance of the pool and then, where it landed in the water beside Patrick, a metallic pool ladder appeared. It was for Patrick to use.

"Come doctor," Stavros said with a devious smile, "we have somewhere to go."

Patrick used the ladder created out of thin air by Stavros' mere thought, and climbed out of the water. He reached for the robe he had placed on one of the lounge chairs that rimmed the pool, and then, as weary as a child on their way to their school principal's office, Patrick begrudgingly followed Stavros out of the aquatic arena.

It was time to see Mother.

 **Next time; Jason Morgan tests his character**

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Jason Thompson as Patrick Drake**

 **Robert Kelker-Kelly as Stavros** **o**


	8. Shoe Shine

**GENERAL HOSPITAL AM I THE KILLER**

 **Shoe Shine**

 **(** _ **Fan Fiction was acting up early this morning. A chapter did post before this one, and features Patrick Drake and Stavros Cassadine. It didn't register at first, so you may have missed it. It should be available now and is titled "The Instrument")**_

Jason sat atop a shoe-shining chair, holding a newspaper up to his face. He wasn't just reading the paper, which he was, but he was also holding it close to his face so as to obscure his eyes, mouth and cheeks from the people waiting in the growing line ten feet beyond where he sat.

The cafeteria was due to open at 4:45 ( _and don't forget readers; the next Cleansing is set for 5:00_ ) and Jason was, after all, a fugitive. All it would take was one person to recognize him, and he would have to flee the scene. But he wanted to go into the cafeteria to retrieve his wallet; a wallet he had never seen before, but someone thought belonged to him; yet another hollow memory of something he could not recall.

The teenaged boy waxing Jason's shoes was named Blackie Parrish, and was trying his best at small talk.

"So," Blackie said as he used a rag to buff the side of Jason's left shoe, "what do you think of our new mayor; Lee Baldwin?"

Jason quickly turned the paper back to the front page, and looked at the man's picture that a blazed it with a caption underneath that read; _Lee Baldwin elected Mayor_.

"Never met him so I have no opinion," Jason said, as he opened the paper back to the funnies.

There was a TV monitor directly above where Jason was seating. Blackie looked at the TV which was displaying an advertisement for Hardy's View; _the best view of the city_!

"I've always wanted to go there with my girlfriend," Blackie said, as he looked up at the advertisement. "They say the restaurant is the best in Port Charles."

"You should take her," Jason said, as he slightly giggled at the Garfield strip in the funnies.

But as he thought more about it, Jason couldn't actually recall where Hardy's View was.

"Where is Hardy's View?" Jason asked the shoe-shining boy.

Blackie smiled and looked up at Jason.

"Oh come on," Blackie said with a slight laugh, "everyone knows where Hardy's View is."

Jason closed the paper and leaned down closer to the shoe-shine boy.

"Alright then," Jason said to him. "I keep seeing the advertisements and the brochures for Hardy's View, but never do they say where it is; so tell me; where is it?"

The expression on Blackie's face betrayed confusion at the question, and Jason saw it on the boy's face; Blackie didn't know where it was either.

"Huh," Blackie replied. "Hold on a second," Blackie added, as his mind tried to pull the memory up and form it into constructive descriptive words.

But at that moment, the cafeteria opened and Jason stood up from the shoe-shine chair. Blackie stood up as well.

"The cafeteria just opened," Jason said as the throng began to file in. "So don't forget that I will pay you for the shoe-shine once I get my wallet back."

Blackie smiled, his inability to remember where Hardy's View was totally forgotten.

"Don't worry, I trust you," Blackie said back to Jason as they shook hands, "and take your time, because I ain't going anywhere; this is my spot."

Jason nodded his head and quickly joined the line.

And as for Blackie, he didn't have to wait too long at all for his customer because one had already sat down and was ready for a shoe shine.

Blackie looked at his new customer, and for a moment, Blackie felt confusion as he looked at the man; had they recently met and Blackie had just forgotten. And since this new customer had not offered a name, Blackie gave him one in his mind. He would refer to the man as Customer A (Billy Miller), or more simply, he decided to refer to Customer A as simply Billy.

 **Continued…Patrick meets Mother**

 **This issue Featured**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**

 **John Stamos as Blackie Parrish**

 **and…**

 **Billy Miller as Customer A**


	9. Patterns of a Man

**GENERAL HOSPITAL AM I THE KILLER**

 **Patterns of a Man (part one)**

" _Alright then," Jason said to Blackie, the teenage boy polishing his shoes, "I keep seeing the advertisements and the brochures for Hardy's View, but never do they say where it is; so tell me; where is Hardy's View?"_

 _There came no answer just confusion from Blackie._

" _Huh," Blackie replied. "Hold on a second," Blackie added, as his mind tried to pull the memory up and form it into constructive and descriptive words._

 _But at that moment, the cafeteria opened and Jason stood up from the shoe-shine chair. Blackie stood up as well._

" _The cafeteria just opened," Jason said as the throng began to file in. "So don't forget that I will pay you for the shoe-shine once I get my wallet back from whoever has it inside the cafeteria…"_

Moments later, Jason had entered the cafeteria where he then waited in line of about ten people for his turn, and then he looked up at the clock above the serving slots; it was 4:51.

Right next to the clock was that same canned photo of a couple kissing and looking out at the sunset; and above them a placard read Hardy's View. Jason wanted to find that place; to find Hardy's View but it would have to wait.

Jason had wanted a plated meal, with a waitress to serve him endless coffee, but instead the cafeteria was nothing but a bank of sixteen food slots.

Patrons at the front of the line would take a sheet of paper and write down what they wanted, from a very minimal selection that was written on a chalkboard to the far left, and then put the paper into one of the food slots; each slot was wide enough for a plate and a drink; nothing more.

The lone server on the other side of the wall of food slots, barely seen because of the food items blocking a line of sight, would then fill he order on the other side and then slide the items forward, where the customer would then take the items and then place the right amount of money down to pay for it; exact change only.

Finally it was Jason's turn, and so he did what he had seen those in front of him do; he took a sheet of paper to write down his selection. After taking a moment looking at the chalkboard or items, he decided he would have unbuttered bread with three grapes… and a cup of water. The clock above the food slots read 4:56.

He wrote down his selection, opened the square plastic hatch on his side and then placed the paper in the food slots at eye level. He also placed the note from his pocket, to come get his wallet, in as well.

The food server on the other side opened the plastic hatch his side and read the order AND the note about his wallet; Jason made eye contact with the man who wore a name tag labeled; Marco Dane.

"I think you have my wallet," Jason said to the man named Marco.

Marco was a skinny man with dark hair, and his eyes seemed weary of his job. He read the note and nodded his head.

"Either I do or I don't have your wallet, kid," Marco said back to Jason. "Have you often wondered if there is such a concept other than forward and backward? That is what I see when I look at you, kid, and I don't know why."

Jason shook his head side to side; not understanding what Marco had just said but a cloying and functional grasp to his words.

"How will you pay for your bread and grapes?" Marco asked.

Jason's expression was blank.

"Unless you have my wallet," Jason replied, "I won't be paying at all."

Suddenly Marco placed a wallet in the food slot on his side.

"Is that my wallet?" Jason asked as his eyes caught Marco's glance. "Have you seen me before?"

"Kid," Marco came back with, "you left it here last night. You had told me you were a patient, so when I found it, I looked at your ID and then called your room on the phone and you told me you would write yourself a note so as not to forget to come and get it; and now, here you are; neither forward or backward…see?"

Jason's befuddled expression made Marco laugh…

 **-the end of PART ONE. PART TWO will post in about two hours when Jason will face temptation with another nurse; Jade Soong (** _ **check your knowledge of GH's past if you must**_ **) Will she survive her encounter with Jason?)-**

 **This issue Featured**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**

 **John Stamos as Blackie Parrish**

 **and…**

 **(the late) ***Gerald Anthony as Marco Dane**

 ***** Marco Dane was my favorite character on One Life To Live, back in the day. Yes, he passed away years ago, but I could only see him in the role of Marco.**


	10. Patterns of a Man PART TWO

**GENERAL HOSPITAL AM I THE KILLER**

 **Patterns of a Man (part two)**

" _Is that my wallet?" Jason asked as his eyes caught Marco's glance. "How did you know?"_

" _Because, kid," Marco came back with, "you left it here last night. You had told me you were a patient, so when I found it, I looked at your ID and then called your room on the phone and you told me you would write yourself a note so as not to forget to come and get it; and now, here you are."_

 _Jason's befuddled expression made Marco laugh…_

"I never wrote myself such a note," Jason said to the server.

"Sure you did, kid," Marco said back with a chuckle as he showed the note AND the order Jason had placed; the handwriting on both matched. "Now, if you would be so kind to move along, you are now a cog in the machinery."

Jason looked behind, and saw the line of patrons with impatient looks on their faces. He looked inside his wallet, and not having exactly $4.57, he left a five dollar bill in the food slot and moved on….

He exited the cafeteria and handed shoe-shine-boy Blackie Parrish a ten-dollar bill and then decided to go and find Hardy's View. As he made his way toward the elevator at the end of the hall, he realized someone was walking directly next to him; an attractive Asian woman.

"Can I help you?" Jason asked her.

The woman had very exotic oriental features; and the look in her eyes indicated she wanted to be more than just friends. And, just like Carly Spencer, she was a nurse. The name on her blouse read; _Jade Soong_.

"I was hoping you'd want _me_ to help _you_ ," Jade said with a very sexy voice and a very inviting look in her eyes. "The stairwell is right over there next to the elevator. We could be in, and out…if you know what I mean…very quickly."

Jason was going to say no, but then he realized this was an opportunity to test his faithfulness to Elizabeth; his wife…whoever she was. It would also test the core of his soul; was he really a killer no matter what he believed?

"Sure," Jason said, "let's go."

Jade smiled, but she had to make sure they were on the same page.

"Will this be cash or credit?" Jade asked. "If it is credit, I will have to provide my manager, Sonny, with your card number."

Jason opened his just retrieved wallet, and saw there was cash.

"How much do you want?" Jason asked politely.

Jade licked her lips, and grinned at him.

"I'll keep an open tab," Jade said as he looked him over with hunger in her eyes.

Jason nodded his head, knowing all the while that not only was Jade a nurse, she was also a prostitute; had Carly been both as well?

Jason concluded, but he couldn't be sure, that both Jade and Carly were prostitutes. Knowing that to be the case, he would go with Jade, into the darkened confines of the stairwell, and see how far temptation would take him.

And although he found Jade to be sexually appealing, he did not feel an urge to be sexually active with her. But he had to take it to the edge; to the pinnacle and test the rough edges of his mind.

But there was an inherent risk in this endeavor; what if _he_ had killed Carly. What if _he_ was a serial killer of call girls, who loved to carve circles into the flesh of his victims?

And then, just for brief moment, a piercing pain came from the center of his forehead, just as it had before. He closed his eyes and saw an image of her, of Elizabeth his wife. They were both naked together atop a bed, and he could see her mouth moving as she talked to him, with tears in her eyes. Although he could not hear her voice, he could feel sadness and guilt coming from her soul; but why?

Maybe he could not hear or remember her words, but some aspect of his existence did; perhaps his soul? Perhaps she just said something that had broken his heart?

He opened his eyes, and at that moment, he entered the stairwell with Jade. It was now 5:00.

And, as the chimes rang throughout the hospital; the Cleansing began.

NEXT issue…Patrick meets Mother and he might not live much longer. And coming soon; A child?

 **This issue Featured**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**

 **Tia Carrere as Jade Soong**


	11. Mother May I

**GENERAL HOSPITAL AM I THE KILLER**

 **Mother May I**

Patrick stood in silence next to Stavros as the elevator they were inside of made its way further and further into the depths below the hospital. It soon came to a stop nearly a mile beneath the hospital above.

It was a place that Patrick did not like to come to because it was the home of the Cassadines; a dark cavernous chamber, barely lit by torches and candles. Not only did they have an aversion to moisture, they were also sensitive to light.

As soon as the elevator door opened, Patrick could smell the putrid musky scent that Cassadines put off. Down in this darkened chamber was where all of them lived, nearly two-hundred in all, and the smell nearly made him gag.

They were nearly all males, hairless, dressed only in trench coats, except one; a lone female named Helena. They all referred to her as _mother_.

Stavros led Patrick to the main hall where all the Cassadines gathered during the Cleansings, and the latest one had started one minute earlier. Mother stood alone from all the others on a raised stage, with all the others looking up at her.

Stavros led Patrick up to the stage, and when they were just a few feet from her, Stavros came to a stop, and Patrick did what he had always been required to do in Mother's presence; he knelt down on both knees and looked up at her.

Mother looked down at Patrick as a Praying Mantis would to its prey. Knowing that there was nothing Patrick could do because he was totally helpless, just as everyone else was; in the hospital above.

"The syringe was found by Constable Scorpio next to the murdered woman that Stavros had planted, just as he has always done. We were able to obtain it from Scrorpio without his knowledge." Mother said, as she showed Patrick the syringe needle she held in her hand. "You were unable to complete the injection of memories into the latest Jason subject."

And, once again, Patrick lied.

"The murdered woman… was not as dead… as you thought, nor, was… she asleep," Patrick explained. "She screamed… and woke the current… Jason subject up…and then he ran out of the room."

As Mother contemplated what Patrick had said, Patrick tried his best to cloud his thoughts, knowing that they, the Cassadines, could perceive the thoughts of normal people.

But the truth of what had happened was this;

 _Patrick had entered Jason's medical room. Carly Spencer's body was already on the ground next to the bed; blood oozing from the spiral carvings on her chest; having been planted there by Stavros as part of the ritual that had been done over and over and over dozens of times, in hopes of finding the REAL Jason._

 _He withdrew the syringe from his lab coat pocket and walked over to the man on the bed who was supposed to be asleep. Patrick assumed this man was yet another ordinary man; he had no idea that the man on the bed was the one the Cassadines had been hoping to find all along. He held the answers they needed in order to survive._

 _When Patrick knelt down and began to inject the contents of the needle into the nameless man's forehead, an invisible force pushed Patrick's arm back, and made him remove the needle, forcing him to set it down next to the pillow._

 _And at that instant, the man opened his eyes. Patrick immediately deduced it was him, this normal man, who had used his mind to create an invisible force to push his arm back. In essence, this man, this NEW Jason, had their power; the power of the Cassadines; the innate ability to manipulate reality around them by the use of mere thought._

 _Panic came over Patrick, because he had not expected to ever find such a person, a normal person who actually existed who could put a stop to the Cassadines, and their search for the ultimate meaning of life. Knowing that now was not the time, Patrick swiftly injected this special man, this REAL Jason, with a sedative that put him under until Patrick could retreat into the background of the hospital, so he could plan for what was to come._

Mother, after much thought, spoke again.

"You will find the current Jason subject," Mother said to Jason. "And you will inject him with all of the memories so that we can determine if he will follow the same path as the Jasons that came before him. If you do not succeed with this second attempt," Mother said with a pause, "then I will end your puny life."

Patrick nodded his head; he had won! Mother had granted him more time to plan his counter attack with the REAL Jason. Or so he had thought.

It was then, at that moment, when another Cassadine spoke. Patrick didn't know anything about him, only his name; Nikolas.

"Mother; may I speak? I have another suggestion, a more direct path to finding the current Jason subject. I suggest that the good doctor," Nikolas came up and onto the stage and looked down upon Patrick, "recreate two new batches of complete Jason memories and that I be injected with one."

Mother thought for a moment.

"Continue," she said to Nikolas.

"I suggest it should be me because I am younger than Stavros thus more acceptable to the humans he is directly interacting with.

So while the new Jason subject tries to follow the fragments of memories in his mind, I will have his complete memories in mine and be able to deduce what his next course of actions will be and then I will catch him and bring him here to our great hall where that the doctor will inject this new Jason with the second recreated memories"

Mother nodded her head, and then she looked directly at Patrick.

"Doctor Drake, you will do as Nicholas has suggested and create two new batches of memories and then inject him with one of them. After he apprehends the new Jason he will indeed bring him here where you will then inject the new Jason with the second batch of memories. Do you understand that your life depends on you being successful?" Mother asked.

Patrick simply nodded his head, because there was nothing else he could do. He could only hope that he would survive this night alive and be able to warn Jason that they were coming for him.

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Jason Thompson as Patrick Drake**

 **Robert Kelker-Kelly as Stavros**

 **Tyler Christopher as Nikolas**

 **And…Constance Towers as Helena "Mother"**


	12. Spiral

**GENERAL HOSPITAL AM I THE KILLER**

 **SPIRAL**

An elevator stopped on the 19th floor of the hospital, and then the door opened. Stepping off of the elevator was the lone passenger; Constable Robert Scorpio.

The 19th floor was where the administrating offices were located, including the Constable's office. But in all the time he had been the Constable of the hospital, Scorpio had only come the office once.

The previous Constable, Sean Donely, had pretty much made the office his home. Over time, since stepping down, Donely had become increasingly mentally disturbed, mouthing off incredible theories that were not only fantastical to believe, but made the others around him uneasy.

So for this reason, the Constable's office was at the far end of the floor, located in an isolate area. And because Sean Donely had been his mentor, Constable Scorpio had decided to pay him a visit, so make sure that he was at least feeding himself.

Constable Scorpio made his way down the long hallway, and finally stood outside the door. Without knocking, Constable Scorpio turned the doorknob and entered, closing the door behind him.

When Constable Scorpio had last visited the office, it was still, for the most part, clean.

But this time things were much different. All over the now cluttered office, whether painted directly on the walls or with ink upon sheets of paper, or even with automobile oil all over the carpet was a very unique shape; or was it. Constable Scorpio had seen the shape very recently.

"Robert," Sean's voice said from the far corner.

Constable Scorpio had not even noticed Sean Donely, when he had first come through the door. But now he could see him. He was on the ground, in the far corner, and he was lying on his back, shirtless. As for why; Robert did not know. But as he looked closer, he could see Sean holding an object in his right hand; a knife.

"Sean, what the hell are you doing," Constable Scorpio asked as he quickly walked over to his old friend. Was he trying to kill himself?

Although there was barely any light in the part of the office where Sean was laying on the ground, Robert could still his former mentor's face and it looked slightly deranged.

"Put the knife down," Robert said, as he stood over his friend.

Sean began to laugh.

"Don't worry old buddy," Sean said, as he looked up at Robert, "it's not what you think. Take a look around you; can't you see the rhyme of it all?"

Constable Robert looked around once more, and the shape Sean had drawn, over and over and over, on paper, on the walls, on the windows, and on the carpet were all the same.

"I don't get it," Robert finally said, as he looked down at Sean.

Sean was still holding the knife, and then Robert watched as Sean took the very top of the knife and began cutting into the skin on his chest.

"I know you want to stop me, Robert," Sean said as he cut more and more of the shape he had drawn on the walls and carpet into his own chest; a thin trail of blood following the cutting, "but I believe this is a clue."

And then it struck the Constable. The shapes drawn on the walls, drawn on the windows and drawn on the carpeted floor, all over and covering nearly every inch of the office, was the shape on the murdered woman's (Carly Spencer) chest; a spiral.

Sean placed the knife down, after carefully slicing a swirling spiral shape on his chest. And then he stood up; the moment he did, the blood oozing slightly from his swirling wound.

"Why are you doing this?" Constable Scorpio asked, pointing at the spiral wound on Sean's chest, and then the similar artwork on the walls and ground.

Sean took a deep breath.

"I really believe," Sean explained, "the shape on my chest, on the walls, all around us, represents the destiny everyone in the hospital faces.

Robert shook his head side to side; he didn't understand what his friend was trying to say.

"Let me put it this way," Sean added after a moment. "When was the last time you actually left the hospital? And I don't mean some vague answer."

Robert racked his mind. And all though he must have left the hospital, to go home to the woman and daughter pictured together in his wallet, he couldn't pinpoint an exact day, hour, minute or second.

"I don't know," Robert finally replied. "I'm so over worked that the days run into each other and..."

"No," Sean cut in with. "You can't remember leaving the hospital, nor can I, because we haven't in a very very long time. The next time you leave this office, and go down that god damn elevator, I want you to try and leave this hospital. But trust me, you won't be able to."

A strange sensation came over Constable Robert Scorpio; the possibility that Sean was right had frightened him. And Scorpio had never been afraid in his entire life until…now.

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Tristan Rogers as Constable Robert Scorpio**

 **John Reilly as Sean Donely**


	13. The Men Who Wouldn't Sleep

**GENERAL HOSPITAL AM I THE KILLER**

 **The Men Who Wouldn't Sleep**

 _Jason had to accept the possibility; what if he was a serial killer of call girls posing as nurses?_

 _And then he closed his eyes and saw an image of her, of Elizabeth as she talked to him, with tears in her eyes. Perhaps she just said something that had broken his heart?_

He opened his eyes, and at that moment, he entered the stairwell with Jade walking behind him to test temptation. It was now 5:00. She closed the door behind them.

Jason turned to face her, but saw that she had already gone down to her knees, and was now reaching out to unbuckle his pants. He reached down and stopped her hands; not wanting to sully his love for Elizabeth.

Jason could hear the chimes beyond the door, and then Jade's eyes closed; she had instantly fallen asleep. Realizing she could have received a head wound from the cement bottom stair; Jason caught her and eased her down gently.

As he stood back up, Jason looked out the window of the stairway door and noticed, just as it had occurred earlier, everyone had fallen asleep and strewn across the entire area.

His eyes were drawn to the motion of the elevator door across the way as it opened. A man stepped out; it was _HIM_! It was the man from earlier; Patrick.

Jason watched as Patrick made his way down a corridor. He wondered where, on this 3rd floor, the doctor was scurrying off to so quickly? And if he was a doctor, why wasn't he trying to awake the sleeping people all around him? Jason concluded it was time to confront the doctor and get answers he claimed to have had earlier.

At that moment, the other elevator door opened, and then, just as before, several bald men appeared; there were eight of them. They each held two syringes.

One of the bald men came close to the stairway door, so Jason stood to the side, but could still see what the strange man was doing.

He was holding a photo of a man, a man Jason recognized; it was a picture of Blackie Parrish, the young man who had shined Jason's shoes before he had entered the hospital's cafeteria.

The stranger looked at the sleeping people around where he was standing, and then he went over to one of them; it was Blackie. Jason watched as the bald man took one of the syringes and injected Blackie's forehead with the needle.

And then, the strange man took out a photo and moved on to the next person, and then the next. Not all of the sleeping people were injected with the needles, only a few of them.

Ten minutes later, the eight bald men in the black trench coats retreated back into the elevator and were gone.

The clock above the elevator read 5:10, and Jason correctly deduced that the people would all awake in five more minutes, which gave him time to leave the stairway and try to catch up with Patrick.

Jason took one last look at the sleeping Jade Soong and smiled. He had not given into a temptation to either have sex with her, or kill her, or possibly even both.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Patrick had returned to the heated pool to gather his thoughts. Although the Cleansing had ended five minutes earlier, no one had come to the athletic center to exercise; it was only him for now.

Mother had tasked him with creating two new collections of complete Jason memories at his lab. But knowing normal humans needed moments of rest, Mother had had also granted him permission to come to the pool to relax for no more than twenty minutes.

However, if he arrived late to his lab, and she would know, he would never be allowed to return to the pool for his moments of solitude.

As always it was nearly dark and he was in the deep end of the pool, kicking his legs beneath the water slowly while pressed up against the side of the pool, his arms extended out along the lip of the pavement to keep him still. But suddenly, although his eyes were closed, he sensed that he wasn't alone; and then he opened his eyes.

He looked out across the pool to the far end, the shallow end, and saw that _he_ was there; the _real_ Jason. And then Patrick smiled.

It was time to light the fuse…

 **Next time;** **Patrick reveals everything to Jason! If Jason doesn't believe him, or comprehend what it all means, everyone inside General Hospital will die. And...soon...Is love a calculation or is it a candle lit by the soul?**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Steve Burton as the real Jason**

 **Jason Thompson as Patrick Drake**


	14. The Other Side of Humanity

**GENERAL HOSPITAL AM I THE KILLER**

 **The Other Side of Humanity**

 **The swimming pool…**

 _As always it was nearly dark, and Patrick was kicking his legs beneath the water slowly while pressed up against the side of the pool; and then he opened his eyes._

 _He looked out across the pool to the far end, the shallow end, and saw that he was there; the real Jason. And then Patrick smiled._

"It's time," Jason said, with anger in his eyes, "I want you to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Patrick nodded his head, and climbed out of the pool. He looked up at the clock on the far wall, and saw he had enough time left to tell Jason what he needed to know, but nothing more; not now at least.

Patrick had already made one batch of the complete Jason memories, and had already injected Nikolas with them.

He still had to make a special batch of memories to inject Jason with if and when Nikolas ever found him. It would not be a second batch of real Jason memories, as Mother had instructed. It would instead be a unique batch of memories that would, if Jason could interpret them correctly when he injected him with them, help him defeat the Cassadines and save everyone else once and for all.

But with Nikolas Cassadine out there, somewhere, it was only a matter of time until he used Jason's complete memories to find Jason, which was what Patrick actually needed to have happen in order for his plan to work.

He put on a shower roble and sat down as he motioned for Jason to come over him on.

Jason walked over to where Patrick sat, and pulled up another lounge chair and sat down.

"Who are the bald men?" Jason asked first.

Patrick thought for a moment, and then answered.

"Please excuse…my speech pattern…it is a result of an injury…as for your question, they call… themselves Cassadines…they are an offshoot of… humanity… and have lived underground… for as… long as we've lived on the surface," Patrick explained. "But…whereas our population…has exploded into the billions…theirs has dwindled…to where now only two hundred or so of them remain…and they all live…in a cave about a mile below… the hospital."

It sounded all too fantastical to believe, as Jason took it all in.

"What's inside the injections?" Jason went on to ask.

It was the most obvious question, Patrick deduced.

"They are trying to… determine what drives us," Patrick replied. "To… not… only procreate as much as we do… but what is it that inspires… us to be more than we are. During… the sleep time… which they call the Cleansing… they… select a few of us at.. a time and inject them with a new set of memories. They want to see if people will follow… the… same path as… other people had after injected with the… same memories… And always… without fail… they do… For example…will a man or woman… with the new memories of winning lots of money from a raffle played here at the hospital… and boasted to share the wealth with… others...actually do so? In every… instance… the answer is no…he or she will win the money…and ultimately share…it…with no one else."

"I don't understand; what did they learn from that?" Jason came back with.

"In that… instance," Patrick tried to explain again, "the person… who wins the lottery… will not share winnings with complete… strangers despite saying… he will… even… as a few have done… promising God… that…they would. The Cassadines… took that to mean… that integrity did not lead to… a society's success….it must be something else that…makes humans like you and I…different from them."

Jason nodded his head. It still didn't make much since to him, but Patrick seemed to understand what it meant. So then, Jason asked the next and more important question; and it was a selfish one indeed.

"What does any of that have to do with me?" Jason asked. "And why don't you and I fall asleep when all the others do?"

Patrick reached out and put his hand on Jason' shoulder.

"You are… the control… subject," Patrick replied. "Every so often… they… inject a random person… with the… artificially created memories I created…A person I also named Jason."

Jason didn't like that answer for two reasons, and without warning he pushed back Patrick's arm from his shoulder, and then suddenly grabbed him by the collar.

"You're telling me that you created the fake memories these freaks are injecting into us!" Jason said angrily. "Why shouldn't I just snap your neck now?"

Patrick could see the anger in Jason's eyes, and realized his life was seconds from ending. So he knew there was only one thing he could say that might stop Jason from killing.

"Your wife…Elizabeth…her life is in grave danger…and unless you act…quickly… _they_ will kill her…"

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured**

 **Steve Burton and Jason Morgan**

 **Jason Thompson as Patrick**


	15. The Four Letter Word

**GENERAL HOSPITAL AM I THE KILLER**

 **The Four Letter Word**

 **The swimming pool…**

 _Patrick reached out and put his hand on Jason's shoulder._

" _You are… the control subject… with the… artificially created memories I created…A person I also named Jason."_

 _Jason didn't like that answer and then suddenly grabbed Patrick by the collar of his robe._

" _You're telling me that you created the fake memories these freaks are injecting into us!" Jason said angrily. "Why shouldn't I just snap your neck now?"_

 _Patrick knew there was only one thing he could say that might stop Jason from killing him._

" _Your wife…Elizabeth…her life is in grave danger…and unless you act…quickly…they will kill her…"_

Jason loosened his grip on Patrick's collar, as he realized he wasn't even named Jason at all; his entire existence was a fraud. Who was he _really?_

"Do you take me for a fool?" Jason came back with. "You just told me that the injections they give us, even the Jason memories you partially injected me with, are created by you in a lab. I understand now that there has never been a real Jason…so who am I?"

Patrick understood now. These men that he had been injecting with fake memories had all lived different lives, and pasts, and were then just picked out the crowd by the Cassadines and given the fake memories that obliterated who they had ever been before.

And now this one, this man who sat before him, was the first of these men to discover that not only were the memories of Jason fake, they had also erased their original memories meaning they had no real memories left at all. They were just blank templates without substance.

Patrick suddenly felt guilty. But then it came to him; if this man was indeed the one the Cassadines were looking for, there had to something special about him.

"Listen… to… me," Patrick said. "You… did not kill that woman, Carly Spencer. But… the other men injected with… the exact same… Jason memories and upon… seeing her dead body… went on and killed two… more… women… because they adapted… to the fake… reality that the Cassadines… forced me to create. Don't you see…they have been… waiting to find the one man… injected with…the fake memories that would not follow… a preconceived reality. There… is something special… about… _who you are…_ they have been trying to find so that they… can emulate it and then use it to repopulate their kind."

Jason heard what Patrick said and then he closed his eyes and concentrated on the memories of his, now, fake wife; Elizabeth. Her face appeared in his mind and although he knew the love he felt for her had been manufactured with fake memories, he was surprised to find that he still loved her; a woman he had never even really met.

Jason opened his eyes and looked at Patrick.

"I know the answer," Jason said to Patrick. "I know what the Cassadines have been looking for all this time, and what sets us apart from them. It isn't here," Jason said with a pause as he pointed at the tiny wound in his forehead. "They have been looking in the wrong place." He then lowered his hand to just above his heart, "it's in here. I need to find Elizabeth."

Patrick shook his head slowly side to side.

"No," Patrick came back with. "I will no longer help these monsters destroy lives in some silly quest to emulate us. It has to stop here."

Jason thought for a moment about Patrick's last statement, and then he began to fear for Elizabeth's life. Jason decided review the tale that had been played out many times before, but he hadn't followed.

"The first woman, Carly," Jason said to Patrick, "is murdered by the Cassadines and planted inside the hospital room. Then upon seeing this, Jason leaves the room and finds, according to you, two more victims, and kills them as well; tell me, what drives Jason to become a killer?"

Patrick knew it had to be said; his role in all of this would explain all.

He stood up from the lounge chair and walked over to the marble wall and spoke with his eyes closed as he remembered it all.

"When the Cassadines found me," Patrick explained, "they… somehow knew of my knowledge… of the human mind. They had the scientific theory as how to chemically create memories… and I had the know-how to take their theory and make it real…so I created the fake memories they needed and taught them how and where to inject them…as I knew the physiology of humans... I did this because they threatened… to kill everyone… in the hospital unless I played… my part… in the search for the human equation… They had gone so far as… abducting wife Robin and our daughter Emma… whom they still have hidden in their caves below.

They commanded me to create… a unique memory… so as to drive Jason to be a killer. So… I built it… into his wife's mind to betray him… with another man… and she did… Jason became so enraged…he had a nervous breakdown...And while at the hospital…he realizes his nurse… Carly… is also a prostitute… They have sex in the hospital room…but due to his unstable mind…he kills her and slices her skin in a spiral shapes."

Jason nodded his head.

"I got that part," Jason said, as Patrick took a breath. "But all the other Jasons before me, according to you, upon seeing Carly's dead body, believed they were murders and went on to kill two more victims. One of them," Jason snapped his fingers, as he figured it out, "was Jade Soong, in the stairway. She was a prostitute just like Carly, and Jason kills her." And then Jason made the next leap. "The next and last victim was to have been…Elizabeth, Jason's wife. But, no," Jason suddenly said as a smile spread across his face, "THIS Jason, me, will not kill her despite her betrayal; I love her too much for that. Patrick, somehow I really do _love_ (the four letter word) Elizabeth even though I have never met her."

Patrick smiled. THIS Jason never had the soul of being a killer, and perhaps neither did the other Jasons, but he had one more unique quality; he loved Elizabeth despite her betrayal while the others became killers and eventually killed her.`

But then worry overcame Patrick. There was one _other_ Jason left out there; the Cassadine named Nikolas. He had the complete memories, just as all the other Jasons had…

* * *

…at that moment, on the 3rd floor and inside the stairwell, Nikolas stared down at the now dead body of Jade Soong and gently rubbed his left hand over his bald scalp and licked the salty sweat from his palm.

He had just violated and then killed the Asian nurse so now there was only one more thing left to do. Nikolas took the knife he had just stabbed her in the neck with and went down to the ground next to the dead woman and ripped her blouse open, and began to cut the spiral pattern into her bare chest.

After carving Jade, and pushed on by the anger of Elizabeth's one night stand with Lucky, Nikolas would find her; find Elizabeth. And then he would do the same to her. He didn't love Elizabeth; he despised her with all his existence. He was no longer Nikolas; he _was_ Jason.

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Steve Burton as Jason**

 **Jason Thompson as Patrick Drake**

 **And…Tyler Christopher as Nikolas**


	16. I'll Find You

**GENERAL HOSPITAL AM I A KILLER**

 **I'll Find You**

 **The 24** **th** **Floor Arboretum**

When former chief of staff Steve Hardy passed away many years ago, the board of directors voted to make his final wish for the hospital come true; an arboretum. So when General Hospital was retrograded, the entire 24th floor, the top floor of the building was made into a botanical arboretum.

Trees and flowers from all over the world were brought to General Hospital, and planted among the grass and walking paths and benches. Incandescent lights of various sizes and colors were planted throughout the Arboretum to supplement sunlight. At night the lights would dim, and in daytime they would brighten.

A special ceiling was created which could open up and allow daylight in as well, but hadn't been used in a long long time, though no one knew why (the Cassadines aversion to light was the reason; but of course the regular people in the hospital were conditioned to just accept the fact the retractable ceiling wasn't used).

Elizabeth Webber, wearing a simple spring dress, found herself walking alone on one of the lit paths. She was drawn toward a particular tree that one of the benches was placed under. Arriving at the simple wooden construct, Liz sat down.

It had been here where on that fateful day she had first met Jason Morgan, her estranged husband. She had sat down in order to unwind from a stressful day at work (she was a nurse at GH) when suddenly he sat next down on the far end of the bench.

They had a conversation about what, she could not remember now. His answers were short, but she found herself hanging on for each one that he said. With each word he spoke, contrast and depth came from him, and she could tell he was attracted to her.

But now, here at the park all alone, Elizabeth Webber could only wonder if her betrayal had turned him into killer.

"No," she said with a soft voice. "I still love you Jason, no matter where you are. Someday I hope you will forgive me…"

And then, she started to sing a song; a special song. They had first heard it playing from a radio that a young woman was listening to not far from the bench they were sitting at that first time.

Although Jason wasn't here, now, Elizabeth softly sang the first verse;

" _It's as though, I'm walking through the dark_

 _Surrounded by shadows in lonely fool's park_

 _And then I believe that I hear a sound_

 _Could you be near…I turn around…"_

Elizabeth's voice trailed to an end, because there was no reason to sing the rest of the song alone. But then, quite unexpectedly from behind her, a man's voice, Jason's voice, continued with the song as she turned around to face him.

" _I'm looking for you…I follow every lead_

 _I search for clues as to where you might be_

 _There's not stone that I'll leave unturned_

 _Not a bridge I won't burn…I'll…find…_

…you"

Elizabeth smiled and stood up from the bench. And then, as if drawn together by the magnetism known as love, they ran toward each other. And when they came together, right under the tree, they hugged each other, for what they didn't realize was the first time.

And then while lost in each other's eyes, their lips came closer together, and then Liz slightly tilted her head and then…they kissed. And it was a deep kiss that had to come from their souls because Jason knew that the memories of that first day in the arboretum had never really happened at all.

But on top of all that, Jason also knew that the memory or her admitting her betrayal, after they had made love on their bed, was just a fabrication.

He could tell her what he knew about the manufactured reality they had shared; but did it matter in the end? He would have loved this beautiful woman even if she had betrayed him.

They were the very definition of soul mates, because although their love had never been real, it had never been more true than it was now.

In fact Jason thought, as they stepped apart from each other, her name probably wasn't even Elizabeth. Yes, somehow, Elizabeth and Jason seemed such a perfect fit. He could suggest to Elizabeth that they change their names; perhaps to Sue and Timothy or even Steve and Rebecca. No…Elizabeth and Jason…now and forever, in dreams and reality.

And then, just as Jason was about to tell her that he loved her, no matter what she had done in the past, the song continued to be sung by another person.

They both heard the new voice sing and turned to see who it belonged too;

" _Common sense tells me to go on_

 _Soon you will appear…it can't be too long_

 _Then I see someone my heart says it's you at last_

 _So I reach out my hand and it shatters like glass"_

The words had been sung by a bald man wearing a trench coat.

"You… slut," Nikolas said to Elizabeth with a cold and vindictive voice, and he was holding knife. "You should leave now, or you will die as well." his words were aimed directly at Jason, and so was the gun!

Jason didn't move an inch. He would not stand down now. It was time to make…a new memory!

 **Continued…**

 **(I wrote the song** _ **I'll Find You**_ **and you can hear it on YOUTUBE for free. If you wish to just send me a private message and I'll send you the link)**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Steve Burton as Jason**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth**

 **And Tyler Christopher as Nikolas**


	17. Not Even a Thank You

**GENERAL HOSPITAL AM I THE KILLER**

 **Not Even a Thank you?**

 _ **The 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **Floor Arboretum**_

 _ **Previously…**_

 _Jason wanted to tell her that her name probably wasn't even Elizabeth. Yet, somehow, the names Elizabeth and Jason seemed such a perfect fit. He could suggest to Elizabeth that perhaps their real names were Rebecca and Steve. But then again, no, Jason decided. It would be Elizabeth and Jason…now and forever; in dreams and in reality._

 _But then another voice spoke;_

" _You… slut."_

 _They both turned to the voice and saw a bald man. It was Nikolas Cassadine, and it was obvious to Jason that this Cassadine had had his mind taken over by the memories of Jason._

" _I am Jason Morgan," Nikolas said with an eerie voice. "You should leave now, and let me kill my wife, or you will die as well." his words were aimed directly at Jason, and so was a gun!_

 _Elizabeth didn't know this yet, so she was confused. Jason wanted to explain, but didn't have time._

 _Our story continues…_

Upon hearing Nikolas's strange claim, Elizabeth was about to challenge his statement of being Jason, but then, quite unexpectedly, from the four other entrances that fed into the arboretum, the rest of the Cassadines, two-hundred of them or so, filed into the area around Jason, Elizabeth and Nikolas. They were all males varying in age; between 10 years old to 60 years old, Jason estimated.

The look on Elizabeth's face was one fear and repulsiveness at seeing the strange bald men, and even a few young boys, all in black trench coats. That was strange enough, but so was their pale white skin. She didn't know, of course, that they all lived a mile below the surface of the hospital.

Jason turned her to face him, and he looked directly into her eyes.

"Don't worry. I know this all seems quite crazy," Jason told her, "but I promise you I will not let them hurt you; do you believe me."

Elizabeth quickly nodded her head and smiled and then she hugged Jason, and could only wonder what was happening. She wanted to ask Jason to explain, but understood that now was not the time.

All of Cassadines were chatting with each other, causing a loud murmuring sound as their many conversations morphed into one dull sound.

But then the lights suddenly dimmed to an even lower setting, and on the far end, Mother and Stavros appeared. Stavros was holding the end of what appeared to be a leash, and attached to the other end and crawling into the arboretum on all fours was Patrick Drake; nude. Jason could see bruises and blood all over Patrick's, and mainly around his face; he had been beaten. The Cassadines must have punished him, just as he believed they would have.

Instantly all the murmuring stopped.

Mother, Stavros, and Patrick crawling behind them, made their way over to Jason, Elizabeth, and, ten feet away from them, Nikolas.

"Lower the weapon," Mother said to Nikolas; and he did, putting it back into his trench coat's pocket.

Mother turned to face Jason and Elizabeth.

"We have been waiting for this moment," Mother said to Jason, "for approximately one year of your time. You are the Jason we need to further our kind."

Jason shook his head.

"And that's all you have to say? Not even a thank you?" Jason asked. "I know that you have been conducting this experiment, and in the process, killing every woman you conditioned to believe they were Carly, Jade and…" he didn't want to say the last name (Elizabeth).

Mother nodded her head.

"Yes," Mother replied with a cold and monotone voice. "However, take comfort in knowing that you have saved us from extinction. Love is the emotion that was forgotten by our kind so we eventually evolved without it. But now we have found it again inside you. The doctor," she pointed at the badly beaten Jason, "will inject your superior brain with a special chemically enhanced set of memories that we," she motioned to the other Cassadines around her, "will feed on with our minds. This emotion called love, as well the stability that kept you from becoming a killer like all the other Jasons did; we will soon have in our minds as well. Once that is done, all the surface dwelling males will be executed in this hospital. Once that is completed, all of my children," she again motioned to the other 200 Cassadines, all men, "will breed with the surface dwelling women in this hospital, starting with this one," she pointed at Elizabeth, "and we will repopulate our species."

Jason had heard enough, and was ready to fight back.

But suddenly Mother closed her eyes and then an all metal gurney appeared out of nowhere. Jason felt himself being forced over to it; his arms and legs acting on their own. He caught a glance quick glance of Patrick who nodded his head; Jason understood the telling look in Patrick's stare; don't resist yet.

Elizabeth attempted to help Jason, but Nikolas grabbed her from behind.

"Don't worry, darling," Nikolas said into her left ear, as he gripped her long mane of hair, forcing her to look upward, "once I have fed upon his memories, I will breed with you right here and now. Won't that be wonderful?" he added as he licked the side of her face with his dry tongue.

Jason gave the illusion he was fighting back, but he was actually letting Mother control his body. In mere moments he was forced down onto the all metal gurney; restraints clasped around his ankles and wrists.

Stavros yanked on the leash, and Patrick stood up slowly; his bruised and bloodies naked body caused him to move slowly. Mother held out the syringe.

"This is the syringe with the memories that my sons will feed upon that will train them to love?" Mother asked.

"Yes…it…is," Patrick could barely say. "But…I have your word that…my wife…and my daughter…will not be harmed…nor will your…children…attempt to breed with them."

Mother nodded her head and then she handed the syringe to Patrick.

Patrick walked over the gurney and looked down on Jason and slightly smiled. He smiled because he hadn't created a syringe to help Jason's mind train the Cassadines how to harness and love so they could repopulate their species.

The syringe was actually created with memories to train Jason how to use his own ability to Cleanse so as to stop the Cassadines once and for all. If Patrick's gambit didn't work then he as well as his wife and child (Robin and Emma) would be killed. And most likely all the others in the hospital would be killed as well!

Continued…

 **This issue featured;**

 **Steve Burton as Jason**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth**

 **Jason Thompson as Patrick**

 **Robert Kelker-Kelly as Stavros**

 **Tyler Christopher as Nikolas**

 **And Constance Towers as Helena "Mother"**


	18. No Time for Love

**GENERAL HOSPITAL AM I THE KILLER**

 **No Time for Love**

 _Mother nodded her head and then she handed the syringe to Patrick._

 _Patrick walked over the gurney and looked down on Jason and slightly smiled. He smiled because he hadn't created this syringe to help Jason's mind train the Cassadines how to harness and love so they could repopulate their species._

 _The syringe was actually created with memories to train Jason how to use his own ability to Cleanse so as to stop the Cassadines once and for all. If Patrick's gambit didn't work then he as well as his wife and child (Robin and Emma) would be killed. And most likely all the others in the hospital would be killed as well!_

 _Our story continues…_

The instant Jason felt the thin needle prick his forehead, Jason felt as if he was falling down an endless hole. It must have been what Alice felt when she fell down that rabbit hole; Jason thought to himself.

And then he was sitting at a table, but also outside himself at the same time. In this vision he could see his younger self, at best, 3 years old. His grandmother, Monica Quartermaine, was trying to feed him baby food, but baby Jason was spitting it out.

"Yes, that is indeed you," a voice in the doorway of the kitchen said.

Jason looked over to the door and saw Patrick Drake standing there; no longer beaten to a pulp and, Jason deduced, that was because all of this was happing inside of his, Jason's, mind.

"Why are we here," Jason asked, as he looked back at his younger self refusing to eat mashed up carrots being fed to him by Monica.

"Jason," Patrick said, as he sat next to the three year old Jason, but still talking to adult Jason, "the Cassadines don't know it yet, but not only do you possess the ability to save them from extinction, you also have their power of matter manipulation by just thinking about what you want to do with your mind."

Jason looked over at Patrick. And then, another bowl, which had wheat Chex in it, which Monica was probably going to eat, floated into the air all by itself, and then…whoosh…the bowl tipped over and dumped the milk and cereal on Patrick's head. Jason laughed.

(none of this was observed by Monica and baby Jason; they are just figments of Jason's imagination)

"Very funny," Patrick said, as he used napkins to clean up the mess. "But remember," Patrick added, "What you just did was all in your imagination. I will show you how to increase your abilities here, inside your mind and then I will show you how to use them in the real world."

"Do you have this power too?" Jason asked.

Patrick nodded his head.

"Jason, we all have the ability, them and us," Patrick explained. "We just never evolved to a point where we needed to use it, they did. I do not nearly have their power level, but you do. I believe you are the next step in our evolution and that is one of the reasons why they have been looking for you all along. Not only so you can teach them how to love but they also want to kill you. They are afraid you will pass this ability on to your children, and to stop that from happening, they will kill you once you have trained them to love."

Jason became worried.

"I think my wife, Elizabeth, is pregnant," Jason said with a soft voice. "She hasn't told me, but somehow, I can sense it."

"That is interesting," Patrick said. "We will deal with that later. For now; I am going to appear inside your memories so that I can train you how to focus your power. Time inside your mind will pass slower than it does in reality. But eventually they will realize their minds are not being trained, and they will try to stop us."

Jason nodded his head. But before the training began, he had one more question.  
"In real world," Jason said to Patrick, "you speak with…an…odd…pattern. But you speak normally inside my mind; why?"

Patrick nodded his head.

"When the Cassadines first arrived, and captured me so they could force me to help them," Patrick explained, "I fought back. Mother used her ability to attack my mind and in so doing, it left me with a speech impediment. But here, inside your mind, no speech impediment exists.

Jason nodded his head.

And then…poof…Patrick was gone.

The next thing Jason knew, he was inside his first car; an ugly Volvo that his father, Alan, had gotten him. Alan had gotten it because it was a safe car. At first Jason didn't like it, but it also had one advantage; it was a station wagon!

Jason was sitting in the front seat and he turned around when he heard a commotion in the back and saw his younger self, sixteen years old, making love to a girl from his past.

The backseat was pulled down, allowing them to use the full back area of the car; the windows were becoming steamed over, their clothes in a heap just behind the driver's seat. Suddenly, Patrick appeared next to Jason in the front passenger seat.

"Jason," Patrick said, understanding the allure someone might have to visit these aspects of their lives, "we don't have time for this."

And then they vanished. In the subsequent memory stops, Jason and Patrick were soon in isolated memories of Jason's past where he was alone; in his room…at the swimming pool…riding his motorbike…going to the bathroom…taking a shower…looking at Sports Illustrated Swimming suit editions.

In one fun memory, Patrick taught Jason how to concentrate by using his mind to manipulate over one hundred snowballs to pummel A.J. all at once with them; poor A.J. Patrick thought.

In one memory, Jason learned how to use his mind to make a building collapse in on a bunch of punks trying to kill him and Sonny.

And as Jason grew stronger inside of his mind; he wanted to keep going back to the memories of him and Elizabeth so that he could fall in love with her all over again and again and again so that he could make love to her; over and over and over again.

Patrick would eventually appear and bring Jason back to his training.

Finally, as an adult memory of Jason was standing in a parking lot, throwing entire vehicles at each other, or into nearby buildings, Jason had only one question left as he dropped a 747 Jet Plain onto an empty Taco Bell building.

Patrick was standing next to him eating a burrito.

"Patrick," Jason finally said. "How will I be able to do this in reality? I mean, throwing cars and trucks and jets in my mind is one thing, but…"

Suddenly the sun that was shining in this fake menagerie inside of Jason's mind began to dim very quickly.

"How long have we been doing this?" Jason asked.

Patrick finished his taco.

"For nearly a month inside your mind, but like I said earlier," Patrick continued, "Time flows swifter inside your mind. It has been about two minutes, at most, in reality. But the sun is dimming because Mother is probably figuring out that nothing is happening in the minds of her all her sons. So that means," Patrick said as he put both his hands on Jason's shoulders, "it is time. Now listen, it may not work."

Jason nodded his head and then….

…he opened his eyes in reality! It was time to either pull the curtain up on this fake Oz like existence, or die trying!

 **Next time; the final showdown! JASON vs MOTHER**

 **This issue featured**

 **Jason Thompson as Patrick Drake**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Quartermaine**


	19. My Sweet Elizabeth

**GENERAL HOSPITAL AM I THE KILLER**

 _ **My**_ **Sweet Elizabeth**

 _ **Previously…**_

 _And as Jason grew stronger inside of his mind; he wanted to keep going back to the memories of him and Elizabeth so that he could fall in love with her all over again and again and again so that he could make love to her; over and over and over again._

 _Suddenly, the sun that was shining in this fake menagerie inside of Jason's mind began to dim very quickly._

 _Patrick looked at Jason and said, as he put both his hands on Jason's shoulders, "it is time. Now listen, it may not work. But I know you can do this Jason; this is your destiny.""_

 _Jason nodded his head and then…._

… _he opened his eyes in reality! It was time to either pull the curtain up on this fake Oz like existence, or die trying!_

 _ **The Story continues…**_

Mother, with her eyes closed, had been trying to use her advanced mind to access Jason's, to make sure he was training her brood. But then, just as Jason opened his mind, Mother opened hers and then the male Cassadines, young and old, opened their eyes too.

It was abundantly clear to Mother that none of her offspring had been trained in the aspects and concepts of loving a person. She looked over at Jason and watched with stunned disbelief as the metal restraints around his ankles and wrists suddenly cracked and fell off; and then she saw the smirk on Jason's face and his intense eyes staring at her; _he_ had made the restraints disappear with his own mind; Jason had the same powers as she did!

Realizing the betrayal, she looked at ground where Patrick was and then used her mind to fling Patrick twenty feet through the air; slamming his naked and bruised body against one of the nearby trees of the arboretum. Jason winced as he heard the sounds of Patrick's bones crunching.

Jason stood up from the table...it was time to act!

While that was happening, Nikolas, who was still grasping tightly onto a clump of Elizabeth's hair on the back of her head, licked her face again.

"It didn't work, darling," Nikolas said to Elizabeth, "I still don't love you BUT; I don't need to love you in order to plant my seed!"

He aggressively pulled her head back, causing Elizabeth to wince in pain, and then with his free hand, he reached around to the front of her blouse and ripped down the top of her blouse, exposing her bare flesh.

The Cassadines who were near them all watched with sadistic gazes in their eyes as Nikolas pushed Elizabeth down to the ground with the intent of sexually assaulting her right there in front of all of them. Nikolas was, in essence, teaching them all how to treat their human female subjects; with no mercy!

Through her gritted teeth, Elizabeth screamed out.

"Jason! HELP!""

Jason, now standing, was now just feet away from mother when he heard to Elizabeth's scream. Both he and Mother turned to face the direction from which Elizabeth's scream had come from.

"Stop him," Jason said to Mother. "Or I will kill him," he added.

Mother's lips parted into an evil grin.

"The moment you concentrate on killing Nikolas," Mother said with a cold and angry voice, "it will open your mind so that I can attack it. Perhaps none of my offspring have the power to stop you so I guess you could say," Mother added, "the choice is yours; its either her or me!"

And then, she and Jason both looked over at Elizabeth and saw that Nikolas had now removed all of her clothing and prepared to attack her.

"Look upon our wife!" Nikolas yelled to Jason, who stood about fifty feet away from him. "Who do you think she will love now!"

Nikolas yanked Elizabeth's head further back as he removed his black trench coat; he was now naked too!

But then an unexpected answer came!

" _Not you_ ," another voice said from another direction, "you sick son of a bitch!"

The voice had a heavy Australian accent.

Patrick, who was near death next to the tree Mother had flung him again, heard the voice and then saw who it belonged to and he smiled; it was his father in law; Constable Scorpio!

Scorpio was standing upon the park bench and he was holding a gun and then he pulled the trigger; a bullet dove into Nikolas's forehead…killing him instantly!

Continued!

 **This issue featured;**

 _ **Steve Burton as Jason**_

 _ **Jason Thompson as Patrick Drake**_

 _ **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth**_

 _ **Constance Towers as Mother**_

 _ **Tyler Christopher as Nikolas**_

 _ **And Tristan Rogers as Constable Scorpio**_


	20. Let the Sunshine!

**GENERAL HOSPITAL AM I THE KILLER**

 _ **Let The Sunshine**_

 _ **Previously…**_

" _Look upon our wife!" Nikolas yelled to Jason, who stood about fifty feet away from him. "Who do you think she will love now?"_

" _Not you," another voice said from another direction, "you sick son of a bitch!"_

 _The voice had a heavy Australian accent._

 _Patrick, who was still alive and near death next to the tree Mother had flung him again, heard the voice and then saw who it was and he smiled; it was his father in law; Constable Scorpio!_

 _Scorpio was holding a gun and then he pulled the trigger; a bullet dove into Nikolas's forehead…killing him instantly!_

 _ **Our story continues….**_

Before anyone could react to what Robert had done, Patrick yelled out to him.

"Robert!" Patrick screamed, "While they are all here; shoot the windows," a smile spread across Patrick's face, "as they say in the song Robert; LET THE SUNSHINE!"

At that moment, mother used her mind and caused a giant branch to crack off the tree; it fell down upon Patrick and killed him instantly.

Robert did as Patrick had said, and shot at the windows just beyond where Jason and Mother were standing…the windows shattered and then the outside sunlight streamed in and did exactly as Patrick knew it would do; it began to burn the flesh of the evil Cassadines!

All over the arboretum the Cassadines began to scream as one by one their bodies began to burst into flame. Jason stood near Mother, and turned to face her. The sunlight was not shining on where she stood, but there was nothing she could do to save her brood either.

"We could have learned to live together; your people and ours," Jason said to Mother.

Constable Scorpio and Elizabeth, whom Robert was helping to walk by holding her close to him, were now standing next to Jason.

Mother was now the only living Cassadine left; the smell of burnt flesh was putrid and strong from the dead burned and decayed bodies.

"Live together?" Mother asked as tears streamed from her eyes. "Your people are no different than mine. How many millions upon millions have died in your wars up here in the light of day?"

Constable Scorpio spoke next.

"You're right," Scorpio said to Mother, "our branch of humanity is cruel. But maybe if you had made yourselves known to us thousands of years ago we could have grown with each other."

Mother arched her eyebrow…but…then…

"No," Mother said with a slight whisper. "Your kind would have learned our powers, just as Jason had, and the barbarism unleashed by having them would have left this planet totally lifeless. It was always going to be either us…or you."

And then, at that moment, the sunlight reached Mother and then Jason, Elizabeth and Constable Scorpio could only watch as she, Mother, burst into flames…eventually reduced to a charred skeleton before their eyes….

There was total silence, and then Elizabeth asked the most obvious question;

"What now?"…

The End…and…the Beginning

 **This issue featured;**

 _ **Steve Burton as Jason**_

 _ **Jason Thompson as Patrick Drake**_

 _ **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth**_

 _ **Constance Towers as Mother**_

 _ **And Tristan Rogers as Constable Scorpio**_


	21. Prolog

_**Prolog;**_

 _ **Previously…**_

 _And then, at that moment, the sunlight reached Mother and then Jason, Elizabeth and Constable Scorpio could only watch as she, Mother, burst into flames…eventually reduced to a charred skeleton before their eyes…._

 _There was total silence, and then Elizabeth asked the most obvious question;_

" _What now?"…_

 _The End…and…the Beginning …_

 ** _One year later…_**

Jason stared up and into the eyes of his wife. Her eyes were staring down into his with total fear in them; total and complete fear! Both of her hands were wrapped around his neck as she squeezed them tightly against his skin.

"Do it Elizabeth! Do it now!" a man's voice yelled from somewhere close by. "Kill Jason before it is too late; before he regains his full strength!"

The person telling Elizabeth to kill Jason was none other than Robert Scorpio; Jason's mentor and best friend for the past year. But that was before things had changed; before Jason had changed. Before he had become evil!

Elizabeth closed her eyes, not wanting her resolve to weaken; not wanting to watch as she strangled the life out of the man she loved. The man who was her husband…the man who was the father of their child!

"My good friend, Robert, is right," Jason said with a near whisper. "I can feel my strength coming back, Elizabeth." Jason continued to say to Elizabeth, who still had her eyes closed, and with the grip of both her hands around his neck. "You have to kill me...it is the _only_ way."

It was hard to believe it had all come down to this moment. If Elizabeth did not kill Jason now, the hell they all now lived in, for the past three months, would become even worse. Jason would eventually find Jake, their son, and try to kill him! Elizabeth would not let that happen, and so she opened her eyes and began to squeeze Jason's neck even tighter.

"I love you," Elizabeth said as her tears streamed out of her eyes and dripped down onto Jason's face.

Jason smiled back at her and put his hands on her hands as they gripped his neck; and he began to squeeze her hands as well…giving her his added strength so as to kill him; before it was too late! Before they would all know…

 **General Hospital; The Wrath of Jason Quartermaine**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Steve Burton as Jason**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**


	22. Setting the Stage

**SETTING THE STAGE**

Before we dive into GENERAL HOSPITAL; THE WRATH OF JASON QUARTERMAINE I have a couple notes to put out. GENERAL HOSPITAL AM I A KILLER was based on the movie "Dark City" (Story by Alex Proyas Screenplay by Alex Proyas –David Goyer-and Lem Dobbs)

I didn't reveal that fact until now because I didn't want some of you to look it up and then spoil the ending. If you can, find this movie! You will be able to see what I altered so as to fit it into the universe of General Hospital…and if you thought it was strange as a General Hospital version, you haven't seen anything yet!

The movie is rated R for violence, and would be considered a science fiction/horror movie filmed in a noir style.

GENERAL HOSPITAL; THE WRATH OF JASON QUARTERAMAINE is already off to a strange start and is an original writing….and will continue soon!


	23. Forward

**General Hospital; the Wrath of Jason Quartermaine**

" **Forward"**

 _ **Previously…**_

 _It was hard to believe it had all come down to this moment. If Elizabeth did not listen to Robert Scorpio and kill Jason now, the hell they had all lived in, for the past three months, would become even worse. Jason would eventually find Jake, their three month old son, and try to kill him! Elizabeth would not let that happen, and so she opened her eyes and began to squeeze Jason's neck even tighter._

" _I love you," Elizabeth said as her tears streamed out of her eyes and dripped down onto Jason's face._

 _Jason smiled back at her and put his hands on her hands as they gripped his neck; and he began to squeeze her hands as well…giving her his added strength so as to kill him; before it was too late…before he regained his full strength…_

 _ **Our story continues…and it all began one year ago…**_

General Hospital was a very large establishment that also included a giant auditorium which was used for special events; and it was there that everyone inside the hospital gathered. The Staff had gathered there, and patients (who could leave their rooms and attend) as well as guests and visitors had to.

There was much pandemonium as the gathered throng waited for answers. At the front of the stage two people prepared to give everyone else a quick briefing; Monica Quartermaine, the hospital's Chief Medical Officer, and Constable Robert Scorpio.

Monica walked up to the podium and tapped the microphone that extended out from its stand on the lip of the podium.

"Please everyone," Monica said, as she tried to bring order to the hastily arranged presentation. "Constable Scorpio and I both understand that you all have questions, and we hope to answer most of them."

The anxious crowd began to their seats, which meant the small talk began to fade away. And then, soon enough, it was absolutely silent as Monica stepped away from the podium and Robert Scorpio stepped up to the microphone.

It had been decided that the subject of Jason's involvement with the Cassadines and his powers would not be spoken at this point.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Robert began, his Australian accent voice amplified by the speakers in the walls of the auditorium, "It is time we discuss the truth of our shared predicament. First off, as I'm sure you all know by now, the hospital itself is surrounded from top to bottom by what appears to be an impenetrable wall. And," Robert said with a pause, "as of yet, we do not know how to reach the rest of the world."

With that statement, the murmuring between the audience's members began again, so understandingly, Robert stepped back from the podium.

 **The 24th Floor Arboretum**

Jason Morgan and his wife Elizabeth stood together and looked down upon the dead lifeless body of Patrick Drake.

It had only been two hours since Mother had used her kinetic powers and had hurled Patrick against a tree, breaking his back in the process, and killing him too.

"Without his help," Jason explained to Elizabeth, "who knows what would have happened."

Elizabeth nodded her head.

"Somehow, someway," Elizabeth began with, "we need to contact Robin and let her know."

Jason nodded his head, but he wanted to tell Elizabeth more. How all of them had been reliving the same day; over and over and over, as the Cassadine creatures searched for the one human, Jason, to teach them what it meant to be more than human but compassionate humans as well; in essence, how to use love to govern their emotions.

The only living person who knew the truth of the past two years; living the same day over and over and over…was Jason. And as of yet, he had decide not to inform anyone of that bitter truth; he didn't even tell Constable Scorpio.

And then Jason noticed that Elizabeth was crying.

"What is wrong?" Jason asked.

Elizabeth hugged Jason, and as she did, she looked into his eyes.

"We have each other," Elizabeth said to him, as tears came down from her eyes.

At that moment, Elizabeth had considered telling Jason what she had only learned earlier in the day; she was pregnant with their child. But, with all that had happened, Elizabeth decided against it; for now.

"Robin," Elizabeth added, "has lost Patrick and now she had to raise two children on her own."

Elizabeth hugged Jason again. As she buried her face into his shoulder, Jason looked over at Patrick's motionless body and then, for brief instant, Jason's eyes began to glow with a deep red hue.

And then…Patrick opened his eyes…

Continued…


	24. The Wall

**General Hospital; the Wrath of Jason Quartermaine**

" **The Wall"**

Jason was standing in front of a closed door; it was the door to the room he had woken up inside of at the start of the nightmare of an existence he had recently lived.

Finally after taking a deep breath, Jason turned the doorknob and entered the room. He immediately looked to the left, and specifically at the carpeted floor where he had left Carly Spencer's bloodied body.

The evil Cassadines had tried to make him believe that he, Jason, had murdered Carla and had carved a spiral wound on her exposed breast. All that remained now was a dark bloody stain where her body had once been.

Constable Scorpio, who was already inside the room, came over to where Jason was standing; Jason still staring at the ground.

"A gruesome site," Robert's Australian accented voice said with remorse in his tone.

Jason shook his head side to side.

"They killed her," Jason said, closing his eyes in shame, "because of me; in their twisted attempt at finding the one true Jason Quartermaine so as to help them find the human quality of compassion. It was a total waste of time."

Robert nodded his head; it was a perfect summary of what had happened.

"You just have to remember that," Robert said, as he placed his hand on Jason's shoulder. "You cannot blame yourself for what those devils did. They killed the nurse; not you."

Nodding his head, Jason took a deep breath. While he understood what Robert Scorpio was saying, it was another thing to believe it.

Jason turned and faced Robert.

"I got your message from Nurse Epiphany," Jason said to Robert, "and got here as fast as I could. Why ask me to come back here, out of all places in this hospital?"

Robert walked over to the other side of the room and then he opened the drapes; the brick-wall was still there; flat against the window, and then he turned back to face Jason.

"This room," Robert said, motioning to the bed, the window, and over at where Carly's body had been, "is where it all began countless times; the so called search for the perfect Jason Quartermaine," Robert paused, and then pointed at Jason, "you."

Jason nodded his head.

"I know all this already," Jason said, as he began to become impatient with Robert's pace. "There is nothing new here to be found."

Robert shook his head side to side in disagreement.

"I beg to differ," Robert said as he took a deep breath while walking over to Jason. "If this was indeed where each loop through all of the eventual events began over and over and over, which eventually ended up with all the other Jason's being arrested for the death of nurse Carly Spencer… then we need to ascertain where everyone was before each loop began."

Jason considered Robert's words, but shook his head side to side.

"Why?" Jason simply asked.

Robert pointed at the brick-wall on the other side of the window.

"I am willing to bet that brick-wall on the other side of that window," Robert said as he looked over at the wall, "was not there at the very-very start. And all the times the loop was about to begin, for a brief instant each time…that cursed wall was not there. It is called entropy," Robert said, looking back at Jason. "Disorder cannot come from randomness."

Jason thought for a moment.

"Robert; the Cassadines, and more to the point Mother," Jason explained, "was the one who controlled the flow of time and started it over."

Robert nodded his head.

"Exactly," Robert said with a smile, "that bitch started the whole loop over each and every time."

Robert took a step closer to Jason, and put his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Jason, hear me out; you have Mother's powers… we all saw that in the Arboretum. You," Robert said with a softer voice, "can start the loop again, but stop it at the instant before the moment of Entropy. And maybe, just maybe," Robert said with a smile, "that wall won't be there and then we," Robert paused and looked back at the window, "can all rejoin the rest of the world."

Continued…

 **This issue featured; Next time…Drew!**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Quartermain**


	25. Even Now

**General Hospital; the Wrath of Jason Quartermaine**

" **Even Now"**

Elizabeth was standing on the dimly lit stage of _the Floating Rib_ as the small five piece band behind her began to play some bumper music, mainly torch-jazz riffs.

The sultry dive was located on the 5th floor of General Hospital. The 5th floor of the hospital had several locations designated for the visitors and employees of the hospital, such as a public gym (another gym reserved for the staff was located on the same floor) as well as a library, gift stores, playgrounds for children, a media center as well as _the floating rib_.

The rib, as it was referred to, was home to a bar/diner that only served adults of a drinking age. With situations of life and death swirling around any given hospital, a bar seemed to be a natural fit. Even smoking was allowed in the rib; the cloud of white haze that hung about the bar being the proof. Special rotating ceiling fans kept the smoke from collecting around the stage (Liz is pregnant…but the life inside of her is safe).

As Liz prepared to sing her set of five songs, she took a deep breath. Perhaps in another life she might have been someone in a medical profession, such as a nurse but not here; not in this reality.

In this world she was married to Jason Morgan, a reputed hit man, employed by local mobster Sonny Corinthos. Because the local police were either inept, on the payroll of the mob, or both, Jason had always managed to skirt the law and had gotten away with it.

But now…now with what had happened in the past year of reliving the same events over and over and over, and sometimes with the memories of others, no one inside the hospital could really know what their lives were like in the so called _real world_. Was she, Elizabeth, really a sultry nightclub singer? Was Jason really a hit man?

At that moment, Liz began to sing. The only accompaniment her soft and silky voice was given was a piano. The song she first began to sing was called _Even Now_ (Lyrics by Marty Panzer Music by Barry Manilow)…

…There was a man was sitting among the small intimate audience that was being entertained by Liz, and he was drinking his fourth dry martini and as fate would have it…he wasn't there by chance.

His name was Drew, and had there actually been another attempt to find the real Jason Morgan, it would have been Drew's turn.

Instead, he had walked the halls of the hospital quite confused with fragmented images in is mind as to who he was and why he was there.

But he knew one thing for sure; he was being drawn to this woman on the stage, singing below a vale of soft white smoke, as if they were meant to be together. And as she began to sing her first song, the lyrics cut deep into his soul….

 _(The piano begins…and then Liz sings…)_

 _Even now…when there's someone else who cares…when there's someone home who's waiting_ _ **just**_ _for me…Even now I still remember as I'm climbing up the stairs…and I wonder what to do so_ _ **he**_ _won't see…_

 _(Liz sings with more emotion)_

 _Even now, when I have come so far…I wonder where you are…I wonder why the night's so long without you….Even Now, when I come shining through... I swear I think of you…and how I wish_ _ **you**_ _knew…even now…_

And as Liz sang that last phrase "and how I wish you knew, even now" Drew could have sworn she was looking directly at him.

At that moment, Drew fell in love with Liz with even more passion than before; she was the love of his life…at least, that is what his memories told him.

So with that as his anchor to go on living, he knew that he had to get to know this woman at all cost, even if it meant losing his soul.

Liz was also married to a God

 **This issue featured;**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Morgan**

 **Billy Miller as Drew**


	26. Coming Attractions

General Hospital; The Wrath of Jason Morgan

COMING ATTRACTIONS….

A few issues ago Patrick Drake was killed by Mother (Helena Cassadine), but as we saw at the end of a recent issue…Jason Morgan was able to bring Patrick back to life! Is Patrick alive or is he a zombie?

There is someone else inside the hospital (not Drew or Patrick) that is even more powerful than Jason! And if Jason's powers are godlike, then how powerful is this other person? And what about Drew; he believes Elizabeth is meant to be his soul mate. What will he do to make that reality real?

Robert Scorpio wants Jason to use his powers and start everything over again, before the Wall that surrounds the hospital first appeared. It seems like a good plan…but…what if something goes wrong?

Oh…and what is happening on the other side of The Wall? In fact, what is on the other side of The Wall? We will soon find out!


	27. What's Inside of Me?

**General Hospital; The Wrath of Jason Quartermaine**

" **What's Inside of Me"**

Nearly a half-mile below General Hospital was a maze of caves. It was in this underground cavern where the Cassadines had lived; hidden from the humans whom they were manipulating in an attempt to find the human emotion of compassion.

Constable Robert Scorpio, the hospital's chief of security, exited the elevator that came all the way down from the hospital to the caves; an elevator trip that took forty-five minutes. Already there, and meeting Scorpio, was Jason Morgan.

"So this is where they lived?" Robert asked.

"Yes," Jason replied. "Follow me," Jason added.

The two of them made their way through the caves.

"After the showdown that Mother and I had at the Arboretum," Jason continued to say as he led the way, "I used my abilities and altered the elevator shaft so that no one could ever come down here again. And yes, if you are wondering," Jason added, "all of the Cassadines were destroyed by the exposure to the sunlight in the Arboretum."

Robert nodded his head.

"Alright," Robert said after a moment, "so why bring me all the way down here?"

"I think you should see for yourself," Jason said with a weary tone to his voice.

They came to one of the caves (all of the caves were lit by the Cassadines with a small string of lights that added just enough light to see). Jason stopped and pointed; there was a large gap in the cave's wall.

"They were obviously creatures that lived underground for most of their existence," Robert said to Jason. "Perhaps this was where they first came into Port Charles; and then made their way up to the hospital and began their experiment."

Jason nodded his head.

"Except for the fact, Robert," Jason said, after a pause, "I came down here to these caves one last time, two days after the Cassadines were all dead, just to make sure they were all gone; no one was down here. I eventually made my way into this cave, right where we are standing now, and I sealed up this hole in the wall."

Robert arched an eyebrow; he was perplexed.

"What you actually saying," Robert said as he closely examined the gap in the cave wall, which was large enough for a man or woman to easily step through, "is that someone came through this wall from the other side; perhaps another one of those creatures…another Cassadine?"

Jason nodded his head.

Robert looked about and could find no sign of entry.

"I see know rock debris," Robert said, "So how did they smash through without leaving any signs?"

Jason looked directly at Robert.

"Robert," Jason said, with dread in his words, "like I said; I was able to seal the wall up with my abilities with my sheer thoughts."

Robert knew what Jason was implying; someone else with his abilities had come through that wall, and was most likely inside the hospital a half-mile above them.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hospital, Elizabeth sat in one of the examination rooms, and was being tended to by Monica Quartermaine, who had just completed examining Liz.

"Well," Monica said to Elizabeth, "you are perfectly healthy for a woman in her third month of pregnancy, and your child is doing just fine too. I suspect you will start showing in a manner of a week or two."

Monica could see that the news seemed to worry Elizabeth.

"Jason doesn't know?" Monica asked.

Elizabeth nodded her head.

"No, and," Elizabeth added, "I want to keep it that way for now."

But she also knew that Monica was Jason's stepmother and she was being unfair by asking Monica to help keep her secret.

"Don't worry," Monica said, knowing all too well where Elizabeth's mind had taken her, "I won't tell Jason. Besides," Monica added, "it will be very hard to hide once you start showing."

Elizabeth smiled at Monica and then, after a few moments, Liz left the examination room.

Luckily, the hospital had many rooms, more than enough to accommodate the patients and guests who had only recently found out they had all been kept inside the hospital against their will for over a year. Liz was on the way to the one she shared with Jason. She wanted to keep the unborn child inside of her secret, simply because she was unsure what it actually was; human or something else…something like Jason?

Elizabeth made her way down the corridor and unaware that she was being watched by a man who had followed her to the examination room earlier.

He was able to blend into the background, looking innocently enough, and had waited nearby until she had emerged from examination room after her half-hour appointment.

And all though Liz's thought her pregnancy was only known by herself and Monica, she was wrong. This other person, this man, knew she was pregnant as well.

He knew because he could sense the presence of a unique life-form growing inside of her, and why not? The man's name was Mikkos Cassadine.

The entire hospital was surrounded by a brick wall that, by now, most of if not all the patents and guests had seen, or at least had been aware of. The hospital maintenance workers had tried to use shoves to smash through the wall, to no avail.

Some of the maintenance crew, and others, had tried to dig down, and perhaps find a point where the brick wall didn't exist. At a depth of 100 feet, and the wall still there, the effort was brought to a stop. A somber mood had set in that they were all trapped inside and, according to the briefing given by Monica and Robert Scorpio, the food supply would be depleted in three months.

But what was on the other side of that wall? Was Port Charles there? The only thing people could do was speculate what was waiting for them on the other side.

* * *

 _Somewhere else..._

A phone began to ring. In a moment or so, a hand reached down and lifted the phone's receiver and placed it up to their left ear. The person nodded their head as the person on the other end of the phone spoke. Finally, with the conversation over, the person who had answered the phone placed the receiver back down on the resting place atop the phone.

Taking a deep breath, the person, stood up and went over to a window and opened the drapes and smiled contently...

 **Continued…**

 **This Issue Featured;**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Morgan**

 **Leslie Charleson as Monica Quartermaine**

 **Tristan Rogers as Constable Scorpio**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan and**

 **Georges Gorraface as Mikkos Cassadine**


	28. The Heat of Passion

**GENERAL HOSPITAL; THE WRATH OF JASON QUARTERMAINE**

" **In The Heat of Passion"**

Elizabeth and Jason sat at the small table in the center of the room they shared inside of General Hospital.

As it turned out, there were enough rooms for the patients, staff and visitors at the hospital, with married couples being given priority to share rooms. Ten couples also had children, and so they were usually given rooms side by side.

Elizabeth's and Jason's room came with one bed, a cot (which Jason slept in) and its own bathroom.

But, sometimes, intimacy was desired... and those needs had to be satisfied. And having just made love on the bed, which both of them could barely fit on and required one or the other to straddle the other while they made love, they were both a bit winded as they sat at their table and shared a Diet Coke.

Liz wore one of the bed sheets around her body while Jason wore her bathrobe. The robe had the _Floating Rib_ logo on it, and was usually kept in her dressing room at the diner. But when she was in the mood, she would bring the robe home and when Jason saw it hanging in the bathroom when he came into their room, he knew it would be a steamy night; and this one had been.

But since they were in a hospital room, and people could be walking the hallways at any time of the night or day, they had almost mastered the skill of making love _quietly_.

"Wow," Jason said with a fiendish smile, "I never knew how hard it was to keep quiet."

Elizabeth blushed, because usually she was the one who found it hard to make love quietly, but…this time…she had been able to control her excitement.

"I know what you mean," Liz said with small giggle, "but yes; I could see you struggling to ummm…contain yourself. I think we need more practice..."

He reached out his hand and then he stroked the left side of her face, and then he kissed her very aggressively.

It was at that moment, while they were kissing and having a subtle sexy conversation, when Liz decided to tell Jason the truth.

She pulled back from the kiss, and then Jason stood up. She could instantly see that he was aroused again, her robe was a bit small for him. She reached out and took his hand into her's.

"We need to talk," Liz said as she looked at him from where she sat.

Jason sat back down, and his expression became a bit more serious.

"Is something wrong?" Jason asked.

But before Elizabeth could answer, a piercing pain stabbed at her mind. She smiled at Jason, as she hid the fact that she was in pain from him, and then she heard a voice in her head…

 _{{{ I beg of you…do not tell your husband that you are pregnant with his child. If you do, the child's life will forever be shrouded in danger…}}}_

"What is it?" Jason asked again.

Elizabeth was about to go ahead and tell him she was pregnant anyway, but then at the last second she decided not to.

"Oh, nothing," Elizabeth said with a dismissive smile. "I just want you to know that I really love you and I am here to talk with you about what happened whenever you want."

Jason nodded his head and then he stood up and, with her hand still in his, they walked her over toward the bed and then, in mere moments, they were making love again.

And as they did, Elizabeth enjoyed it but it was clear that in the past couple weeks, since the entire ordeal had been revealed and she learned of Jason's God-like abilities, the intensity of their love making had become more aggressive on his part. After this night, she decided, for the safety of the baby growing inside of her, to stop making love to Jason. How she would inform him of this without revealing she was pregnant; she did not know.

But who was it that had just sent her the telepathic warning not to tell Jason? As she looked up at Jason's face, as he made passionate love to her, she decided to just close her eyes and enjoy the sensation of moment; knowing it might not happen again for quite a while.

 **Continued…Next time; Mikkos Cassadine's motives are not what you would expect!**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth**

 **Steve Burton as Jason**


	29. The Life of a Flower

**General Hospital; the Wrath of Jason Quartermaine**

" **The Life of a Flower"**

Emma Drake was sound asleep, dreaming of her father…Patrick. It had been over a year since him and all the other people at General Hospital at the time had been killed when the hospital had been blown to pieces by a bomb.

Her grandmother, Anna Devane, had been in charge of the investigation being that she was the police commissioner at the time.

But Emma was just a 10 year old little girl, and while she had heard things here and there about what had happened, she didn't care; all she cared about was that her father, and grandfather (Robert Scorpio), along with many family friends, had been killed in the explosion.

So, on this night, Emma had been dreaming of her father. Inside her dream, they were walking together at the park. They eventually came upon a large field of grass and he began to chase her. She, of course, was no match for his speed, but she was smaller and able to duck and juke him out. But of course, he would always guess one of her moves and catch her and then swing her in his outstretched arms high above his face.

"Daddy," Emma said to Patrick. "Why did you have to die? We miss you so much; mommy never smiles anymore." Her voice was saddened as she looked down into his eyes.

Patrick smiled at her and then brought her down closer to him so that his lips were inches from her ear.

"Emma, listen to me," Patrick said with a near whisper as he placed a sunflower he had been carrying with him in the hair by her ear, "Don't tell you mom this, or grandma, because they might think you're crazy; but I am not dead. In fact…open your eyes…"

* * *

And so she did. She was no longer dreaming, and her room was totally dark. As she lay on her bed, she took a big gulp because she swore she could hear someone else breathing in the room.

It was then that her eyes began to adjust to the dark and she could see the light of the moon against the drapes of her window.

But then her eyes were drawn to the silhouette of a man; the breathing was coming from him! Someone was in the room with her!

But, like her grandmother (Anna) and grandfather (Robert), both of them former superspies, Emma was as brave as they came. She reached over to the lamp on the nightstand next to her bed and felt for and eventually found the tiny knob on the lamp and then she slowly turned it.

The light-bulb sprang to life, and then, for just a brief instant she saw him; she saw her father Patrick. And then, with just a wink of an eye, he was gone.

And then her eyes saw something quite interesting on the ground where he had just been standing. She climbed out of the bed and walked over to what she saw and then she smiled; it was a sunflower on the ground.

And that's all she needed to see, to prove, that her father was telling her the truth inside of her dream. _He was_ still alive and so she smiled as she picked the through up and threaded it into the hair above her right ear!

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured**

 **Brooklyn Rae Silzer as Emma Drake and**

 **Jason Thompson as Patrick Drake**


	30. From a Flower

**New issues of this "different" kind of GH story will post early next week...so here is a re-issue of the last issue; just to catch you up if you had missed it before...**

 **General Hospital; the Wrath of Jason Quartermaine**

" **The Life of a Flower"**

Emma Drake was sound asleep, dreaming of her father…Patrick. It had been over a year since he and all the other people at General Hospital at the time had been killed when the hospital had been blown to pieces by a bomb.

Her grandmother, Anna Devane, had been in charge of the investigation being that she was the police commissioner at the time.

But Emma was just a 10 year old little girl, and while she had heard things here and there about what had happened, she didn't care; all she cared about was that her father, and grandfather (Robert Scorpio), along with many family friends, had been killed in the explosion.

So, on this night, Emma had been dreaming of her father. Inside her dream, they were walking together at the park. They eventually came upon a large field of grass and he began to chase her. She, of course, was no match for his speed, but she was smaller and able to duck and juke him out. But of course, he would always guess one of her moves and catch her and then swing her in his outstretched arms high above his face.

"Daddy," Emma said to Patrick. "Why did you have to die? We miss you so much; mommy never smiles anymore." Her voice was saddened as she looked down into his eyes.

Patrick smiled at her and then brought her down closer to him so that his lips were inches from her ear.

"Emma, listen to me," Patrick said with a near whisper as he placed a sunflower he had been carrying with him in the hair by her ear, "Don't tell you mom this, or grandma, because they might think you're crazy; but I am not dead. In fact…open your eyes…"

And so she did. She was no longer dreaming, and her room was totally dark. As she lay on her bed, she took a big gulp because she swore she could hear someone else breathing in the room.

It was then that her eyes began to adjust to the dark and she could see the light of the moon against the drapes of her window.

But then her eyes were drawn to the silhouette of a man; the breathing was coming from him! Someone was in the room with her!

But, like her grandmother (Anna) and grandfather (Robert), both of them former superspies, Emma was as brave as they came. She reached over to the lamp on the nightstand next to her bed and felt for and eventually found the tiny knob on the lamp and then she slowly turned it.

The light-bulb sprang to life, and then, for just a brief instant she saw him; she saw her father Patrick. And then, with just a wink of an eye, he was gone.

And then her eyes saw something quite interesting on the ground where he had just been standing. She climbed out of the bed and walked over to what she saw and then she smiled; it was a sunflower on the ground.

And that's all she needed to see, to prove, that her father was telling her the truth inside of her dream. _He was_ still alive and so she smiled as she picked the up the flower and threaded it into the hair above her right ear!

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured**

 **Brooklyn Rae Silzer as Emma Drake and**

 **Jason Thompson as Patrick Drake**


	31. Patriarch

**GENERAL HOSPITAL; THE WRATH OF JASON QUARTERMAINE**

 **The Cassadine Patriarch**

 ** _Previously…_**

 _Elizabeth and Jason sat at the small table in the center of the room they shared inside of General Hospital._

 _"We need to talk," Liz said as she looked at him from where she sat. It was time to tell him that she was pregnant._

 _But before Elizabeth could answer, a piercing pain stabbed at her mind and then she heard a voice in her head…_

 _{{{ I beg of you…do not tell your husband that you are pregnant with his child. If you do, the child's life will forever be shrouded in danger…}}}_

" _Oh, never mind…" she said with a smile._

 _Moments later as he made passionate love to her, she decided not tell him about the baby inside of her._

 _Our story continues…_

The next morning,

Robert Scorpio sat in his office on the second floor. His thoughts were still on the revelation that someone had come through cave walls deep beneath the hospital ( _as told in chapter #27 "What's Inside of Me_ "). And that this unknown person most likely had the same abilities as Jason; and that worried Robert.

A knock came at his door.

"Come in," Robert said to the area of the door.

The door opened and standing there was an older man who Robert did not recognize.

"Can I help you?" Robert asked.

The man nodded his head.

"Actually," the man said as he read Robert's name on the door, "I believe I can help you."

The man stepped into Robert's office and slowly shut the door.

Robert arched an eyebrow, as his deductively abilities took over.

"Let me guess," Robert's Australian accented voice said, "you're the one who came up through the cave at the bottom of the elevator shaft."

The older man smiled.

"You're deductive abilities are quite impressive; Mr. Scorpio," the man said.

"So you read my name on the door," Robert concluded, and then he removed a gun from his top drawer and aimed it at the man's head; "and what, may I ask, is your name?"

"Mikkos," the man replied with a smile, "Mikkos; father of the Cassadine race which you and your cohort, the real Jason Morgan, destroyed."

Robert's finger began to pull the trigger of his gun!

 **This issue featured;**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth**

 **Steve Burton as Jason**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio and John Colicos as Mikkos Cassadine**


	32. Detente

**GENERAL HOSPITAL; THE WRATH OF JASON QUARTERMAINE**

 **Détente**

 _ **Previously…**_

 _Robert Scorpio sat in his office on the second floor when a knock came at his door._

 _"Come in," Robert said to the area of the door._

 _The door opened and standing there was an older man who Robert did not recognize._

 _"Let me guess," Robert's Australian accented voice said, "you're the one who came up through the cave at the bottom of the elevator shaft."_

 _The older man smiled._

 _"You're deductive abilities are quite impressive; Mr. Scorpio," the man said._

 _Robert took a handgun out of his desk and aimed it at Mikkos._

 _"My name is Mikkos," the man replied with a smile, "Mikkos; father of the Cassadine race which you and your cohort, the real Jason Morgan, destroyed."_

 _Robert's finger began to pull the trigger of his gun!_

 _Our story continues…._

But try as he might, Robert could not make his finger move anymore. It was as if the trigger weighed thousands of pounds and his finger was just a feather brushing up against it.

With the door now closed, Mikkos walked around Robert's desk and stood behind him. Robert tried to yell for help but his vocal chords would not work; in fact he couldn't even breathe. His entire body was frozen.

"I am not here for vengeance, Mr. Scorpio." Mikkos said to Robert from behind. "In fact, I have come here to save your kind from becoming like us; becoming other than human. I will allow you to speak, but please do not call out for help or I will most certainly kill you and anyone else who attempts to stop me."

Mikkos walked back around and to the front of Robert's desk.

Robert lowered his gun, realizing that if Mikkos had even half of Mother's (Helena) abilities it would have been futile to do anything; at this point in time.

"If you are indeed what you say you are;" Robert began to say, "then why is your skin not the putrid greyish hue as the other Cassadines?"

Mikkos closed his eyes for a second and then, instantly, his skin did become the sickish looking greyish hue that Mother, Stavros and all the others had. Mikkos blinked again, and his skin became healthy looking again.

"As you can see," Mikkos said with a grin, "I am just as they are. But coming here in my true form would have been dangerous."

Robert nodded.

"For you maybe," Robert said defiantly.

Mikkos frowned.

"No," Mikkos said after a moment, "it wouldn't have been dangerous…for me. But," Mikkos sighed, "I have not come here to quarrel with you, Mr. Scorpio. I have come to warn you of a great danger."

Robert chuckled, because he already knew what Mikkos was going to say.

"Let me guess," Robert said with his Australian accented voice as he snapped his fingers once, "you're here to tell me that you are not the danger; but Jason Morgan is."

Mikkos simply nodded his head.

"Exactly," Mikkos said after a moment. "And unless you help me, then I promise you this; not only will the people trapped in this menagerie of a hospital die; the rest of your kind on Earth will perish eventually as well."

The meaning of Mikkos' words was clear and to the point. And the funning thing was…for some reason, Robert believed him.

Continued…

 **This issue featured;**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio and**

 **John Colicos as Mikkos Cassadine**


	33. A Child's Reality

**General Hospital; the Wrath of Jason Morgan**

 **A Child's Reality**

 _ **previously**_

 _Emma was as brave as they came. She reached over to the lamp on the nightstand next to her bed and felt for and eventually found the tiny knob on the lamp and then she slowly turned it._

 _The light-bulb sprang to life, and then, for just a brief instant she saw him; she saw her father Patrick. And then, with just a wink of an eye, he was gone._

 _And then her eyes saw something quite interesting on the ground where he had just been standing. She climbed out of the bed and walked over to what she saw and then she smiled; it was a sunflower on the ground; just like the one he had thread through her hair in her dream._

 _And that's all she needed to see, to prove, that her father was telling her the truth inside of that dream._ _ **He was**_ _ **still alive**_ _and so she smiled as she picked the up the flower and threaded it into the hair above her right ear!..._

 _Our story continues…_

Robin and Emma were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. It was quiet, as most mornings had been for the past year or so since General Hospital had been blown up in an explosion (an illusion created by Mother (Helena Cassadine) to mask reality).

"Emma," Robin said as she thought about what her young daughter had just said a few seconds ago, "your father and grandfather, as well as everyone else inside of General Hospital when it exploded, are dead."

Emma, who put a spoon of Honeycombs cereal into her mouth, looked directly at her mother.

Threaded through Emma's hair, right above her left ear, was the sunflower she saw as proof that Patrick was alive.

She pointed at it as she spoke.

"Mommy, I dreamed of daddy last night. He was holding me and swinging me through the air, and threaded a flower, this flower," she made a continuing pointing motion at the flower, "through my hair just like this!"

Robin slammed her hands on the table; she was finding the conversation stressful for two reasons.

It had only been a year and a month or so since the explosion, and Robin was finding the process of letting Patrick go hard to do…and obviously Emma was having a problem too.

And now Emma was showing signs of disconnection with reality; not only believing Patrick was still alive, but also believing objects from her dreams (the flower) were manifesting into objects in reality.

Robin reached out both her hands and grasped Emma's right hand.

"Emma, listen to me," Robin said with tears in her eyes. "Daddy is not coming back. We have discussed this with Dr. Collins and I thought you, heck, both of us were coming to terms with it."

Tears began to fall from Emma's eyes.

"Daddy's alive!" Emma screamed. "I know it! I've seen him in my room!"

Emma pushed away from Robin and ran off toward her room and then slammed the door behind her.

Robin began to cry as well. Was this a phase or, Robin began to worry, would Emma need professional help the rest of her life; medication even?

Standing up from the table, Robin walked to Emma's bedroom door and opened it only to find that the window inside the room was open and the screen covering gone. She ran over to the window and looked out of it, and saw the screen covering resting on the bushes on the outside; there was no sign of Robin!

Robin ran outside their small house and looked around for nearly fifteen minutes, and after not finding her daughter, Robin called her mom; Anna Devane.

Several blocks away, the very determined nine-year old Emma walked with conviction in her steps and her destination was simple; the empty field where General Hospital used to be. She was going there for one purpose; to find her father Patrick.

…and she would!

Continued

 **This issue featured**

 **Kimberly McCullough as Robin**

 **Brooklyn Rae Sizler as Emma**


	34. A Line in the Sand

**General Hospital; the Wrath of Jason Morgan**

 **A Line in the Sand**

Robert Scorpio exited the elevator on the 4th floor and soon found himself standing outside of Monica Quartermaine's office. He needed someone to confide in, and Monica was the one person he had known the longest at General Hospital.

The door opened and three people exited Monica's office. She saw Robert standing outside and invited him in.

Robert entered and closed the door behind him.

"I assume by your closing the door that this will be a serious discussion," Monica told him as she sat behind her desk.

Robert nodded his head as he sat in one of the chairs across from Monica. She, for her part, reached into one of her desk drawers and brought out a bottle of dark bourbon. She noticed Robert arching an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that Robert. I know for a fact, because Alan told me once, that Steve Hardy was known to breakout a bottle on occasion whenever he and Lee Baldwin had a serious legal situation to discuss; so why can't I?"

Robert smiled and accepted a glass of the hard liquor.

"Oh, you won't get a complaint from me," Robert said with a wry smile as he looked at liquid in his glass. "What was that meeting about? The people who came out looked very grim."

Monica took a deep breath and sighed.

"Those three people are responsible for the food and water rationing," Monica explained with worry in her voice. "Robert; at best we have six months, maybe nine, until we run out. And then I'm not sure what we will do after that point."

Robert nodded his head in understanding. It was a worrisome subject, and Robert, having once been a world traveling super-spy before landing the security job at GH, had seen hunger on an international scale.

"There may come a time," Robert told her, "when we may have to put armed guards around the food and water storage area. I have seen that people will go through great lengths to feed themselves."

Monica finished her glass and poured another.

"Well," she said to Robert, "what brings you here today?"

Robert looked over at the door just to make sure it was still closed then he looked back at Monica.

"Monica, what I am about to tell you," Robert began, "is very secret; it must not leave this office. I come to you because quite frankly, I have nowhere else to go."

Monica nodded her head.

"Alright," Monica replied, "I understand."

Robert downed his drink and continued.

"At the bottom of the closed elevator shaft, a mile or so below the hospital…"

Monica cut him off.

"Are the caverns where those creatures, the Cassadines existed, which Jason closed off after he defeated Mother." Monica said back to Robert. She already knew about the caverns after Robert had told everyone at one of the first briefings given in the hospital's theater.

Robert nodded his head and continued.

"I was down there a few days back," Robert explained. "Jason found a breach in one of the caves, and to make a long story short, the last of the Cassadines, he calls himself Mikkos, came up through the breach and secretly came to my office earlier today. He seems to have powers, just as vast as Mother (Helena) did. But he claims he has come in peace, and wishes to help us return to the normal world."

Monica thought for a moment.

"Do you believe him?" Monica asked.

Robert gave her a dubious look.

"To a point," Robert finally said. "But that isn't the worrisome part," Robert went on to say. "Mikkos claims that Jason, your son, cannot be trusted with his powers and that he must be neutralized before we can return to the world beyond the wall."

Monica gave Robert a worried look of her own.

"I think it might be more complicated than you think," Monica said after a pause. "Elizabeth is pregnant with Jason's child, and during my last visit with her, I ran some tests."

Robert reached out his glass and she poured him another.

"What did your tests find?" Robert asked.

Monica searched for the right words to say.

"Robert; I didn't tell Elizabeth what I'm about to tell you because…well…I will tell you because of what you have told me," Monica said with caution in her words. "The baby's brain scan is already showing signs of a highly elevated cognizant function."

Robert gave Monica a look of curiosity.

"What does that mean?" Robert asked with worry in his words.

Monica looked directly at Robert.

"I am basing my opinion on the writings of Dr. Kevin Collins," Monica pointed at a book on her shelf and went on to say. "Cognizant levels that unborn baby's brain are registering are as the same as those of a five year old child; it is extremely unnatural."

Robert took a breath, he didn't know what it meant, but it didn't sound good.

"So what are you trying to tell me?" Robert asked.

Monica downed her third shot of bourbon; Robert was still on his second. She knew that she was talking about her grandchild.

"I am just guessing, so I could be wrong," Monica said. "But I believe Jason has passed on his abilities to the baby."

Robert sat back in his chair with a look of defeat in his eyes.

"Mikkos is worried that Jason could abuse his powers, if and when we leave this place," Robert explained. "In fact, he believes the entire human race would learn how to use these powers, and in time, we would destroy ourselves, just as the Cassadines did over time."

Monica knew where the conversation was heading and she didn't like it at all.

"What are you saying Robert? Are you telling me we must destroy Jason AND the baby?" Monica asked in an accusatory tone. "I will not condone that choice; the life growing inside of Elizabeth is innocent."

Robert looked directly at her.

"Ultimately," Robert said back at her, "wouldn't that be Elizabeth's choice?

Monica shook her head side to side.

"Robert," Monica said as she put the bottle of bourbon back in the drawer, "Elizabeth has asked me not to tell Jason about the pregnancy; but I will tell him if it means saving my grandchild."

Robert sat forward in his chair.

"By doing that, you could condemn everyone in this hospital," Robert told her with a tone of anger, "and possibly the world beyond that wall."

Monica just stared back at him…she had drawn _a line in the sand_.

Continued; next time Mikkos finds Drew.

 **This issue featured**

 **Leslie Charleson as Monica Quartermaine**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**


	35. Remember Me

**General Hospital; the Wrath of Jason Morgan**

 **Remember Me**

 _ **previously**_

 _Robin ran outside her small house and looked around for nearly fifteen minutes, and after not finding Emma, Robin called her mom; Anna Devane._

 _Several blocks away, the very determined nine-year old Emma walked with conviction in her steps and her destination was simple; the empty field where General Hospital used to be. She was going there for one purpose; to find her father Patrick._

… _and she would!_

Continued

General Hospital, before it was destroyed by an explosion, was a massive complex comprised of several floors and wings. It had only been one year since it had been leveled by the blast, and the cleanup had been swift after the two month crime investigation was completed.

The only remnant of the hospital was a dedication plaque which had been constructed with cement taken from the debris field.

A giant grass park with soccer fields and baseball diamonds had replaced the area of land on which the hospital had once stood. A new hospital, which the Federal government had quickly funded along with private donations, by the Quartermaines- Sonny Corinthos and Jasper Jax among others, was still being built, was located three blocks away.

Emma drake stood before the plaque and looked at the list of names, two of which stood out to her the most; Patrick Drake and Robert Scorpio. She reached out and touched the engraved name of her grandfather, and a tear came down from her eye.

Her grandfather had always been something more like Superman in her eyes, which was another reason that Emma believed he was still alive as well.

"Nothing can kill Superman," Emma whispered softly.

Then she moved her finger to the engraved letters of her father; Patrick Drake.

If her grandfather was Superman, then her father was more like Spiderman; a hero who was also still hammy and even kind of dorky, which is why she loved him so much…he made her and her mother, Robin, laugh all the time.

There were other names that stood out; Elizabeth, Jason, Monica among them. And while Emma felt sad for them, all of them, she knew that one day they would all be seen again.

* * *

Across town, at Police headquarters, Police Commissioner Anna Devane exited an elevator and headed for a black Ford Explorer; her official vehicle. As she got inside of it, her cellphone rang. Her daughter's face could be seen on the screen.

"Where are you now?" Anna asked, and then Robin replied.

" _I'm almost at the park now," Robin replied. "I called a few of her friends and she isn't with any of them…she has to be at the park (where GH used to be)."_

Anna started up the SUV and soon zoomed out of the parking structure; on her way to the park as well which wasn't that far at all.

* * *

Emma had left the plaque and was now walking along the crumble bark chip path that ringed the entire grass park. As she did, she closed her eyes and imagined that she was in the hospital. She had been there many times, and remembered so many people, and the main nurses' station. With her eyes closed, she imagined seeing Elizabeth and Jason smiling back at her; and then she saw her father and opened her eyes…

At that instant, Robin was driving her white Toyota Camry and had entered the park via the access road that also ringed the park. Robin was smiling and crying at the same time because she saw Emma and felt totally relieved.

And then, quite unexpectedly, Emma vanished! She had been standing on the crumbled bark pathway, and now, she was gone.

Robin slammed on the brakes to her car, put it in park, and hurriedly ran out of the car to the spot where Emma had just been standing.

"Emma!" Robin cried out.

Robin spun around where she stood, but saw nothing but the park and the many fields that were there. It was a weekday, so hardly anyone else was there except a few people walking for exercise at various points along the walking paths.

At that moment, Anna drove up alongside Robin's car and saw her daughter standing at one of the walking paths. Anna got out of the SUV and rushed over to her daughter.

"What's happening?" Anna asked as she ran up to Robin.

"Mom," Robin said, with tears coming down from her eyes, "I thought I saw her; Emma. She was standing right here and then she suddenly vanished."

Anna reached out and dried Robin's eyes.

"Maybe it was someone else who looked like her," Anna offered.

Robin shook her head.

"No mom," Robin immediately replied with, "there was no one else here where we are standing."

Anna looked about the park and then she looked back at Robin.

"C'mon," Anna said, "I've got an APB (all-points-bulletin) out on Emma. We can't panic; we have to keep looking," Anna said to her daughter.

Instantly Anna's memory flashed back to the time when Robin had gone missing, and was eventually found in the Asia Quarter.

"We will find her," Anna finally said. "I'm sure that Emma…" but she stopped talking when she saw that Robin was staring at the ground.

Anna watched as Robin squatted down and picked something up off of it. Robin was acting as if she had found a pot of gold, as she stood back up.

"What is it?" Anna asked, her words flowing with curiosity. "What did you find?"

Robin looked at her mother and smiled, as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She reached out her hand to give her mom what she had found. Anna reached out her right hand and opened it and then watched as the object fell from Robin's hand into her hand; it was a yellow sunflower.

Anna shook her head in confusion as she looked at the common flower and then back at Robin.

"I don't understand," Anna finally said. "What does it mean?"

Robin smiled again and simply said…

"Patrick is alive…"

Continued…

 **This issue featured**

 **Kimberly McCullough as Robin**

 **Brooklyn Rae Sizler as Emma**

 **and Finola Hughes as Anna Devane**


	36. More than Clouds

**General Hospital; the Wrath of Jason Morgan**

 **More than Clouds**

Emma Drake ( ** _now played by Evangeline Lilly_ )** stared at her face in the mirror in front of her and smiled because she was no longer a little girl, she was a woman…and beautiful too.

She had been standing on a path that circled the park where General Hospital had once stood; before it had been destroyed by an explosion. And then, without warning, she was standing where she was standing now; inside of a restroom.

Somehow the little girl clothing she had been wearing when she left the house were still fitting her now, even though she was at least 5'6. She didn't know how that was possible, but it was what it was.

She looked away from the mirror and at the bathroom interior; she had been here before. This was one of the public restrooms she had visited while at the hospital with her mom. But if this was indeed _that_ restroom, the one at General Hospital, then where was she? The hospital no longer existed.

But, as stated earlier, Emma was a very brave like her Grandparents (Robert and Anna), and that bravery was still with her even as an adult. So, she stepped away from the mirror and headed for the exit, wondering where it would lead her.

The moment she left the restroom she recognized where she was immediately. On the 3rd level of the hospital was a playground; the kind of playground setting found inside of McDonalds, or even Chucky Cheeses. Being that she was still a kid in the body of an adult, she felt the urge to go play on the swing or crawl through multi-colored pipe maze.

But then she took a deep breath and sighed; she wasn't here to play game or climb through mazes; she was here on a quest to find her father.

Suddenly she heard some noise coming from the top of the slide which was located at the top of the piping maze. And then she heard the unmistakable swooshing sound of someone sliding down the slide. She quickly walked over to where the slide came to an end; out from between the walls that hid anyone coming down.

A little boy, with black hair, came scooting out of the mouth of the slide, and he was laughing and smiling. But when he came to a stop, the boy said one thing; "Emma?"

Emma smiled herself, because she instantly recognized the boy's face from pictures she had seen of her father in photo albums his mother had made years ago.

"Dad," Emma asked as tears came down from her eyes.

And then, instantly, the boy stood up at the bottom of slide, and then Emma swept him up; and hugged him.

Yes, the irony was not lost on Emma…or Patrick for that matter. It was as if their ages had been reversed, in fact they had! Emma was now the adult and Patrick was now the child.

"Daddy," Emma said to the little boy as she stepped back from him. "What is going on; where is this place?"

The look on Patrick's face was that of confusion at the question and then he smiled.

"This," Patrick said to her, "is heaven…"

Continued…

 **This issue featured**

 **Evangeline Lilly as Emma and**

 **Jacob Tremblay as Patrick**


	37. The Inner Eyes

**GENERAL HOSPITAL; THE WRATH OF JASON MORGAN**

 **The Inner Eyes (Part One)**

 **Previously…**

 _In their private room, Elizabeth and Jason had made love. However, Elizabeth had noticed that as they made love, Jason seemed to be more physically aggressive, so much that she was worried about fetus growing inside of her (which he still doesn't know about…yet)._

 _But while they were making love, someone made telepathic contact with her._

 _{{{I beg of you…do not tell your husband that you are pregnant with his child. If you do, the child's life will forever be shrouded in danger…}}}_

 _Our story continues…_

 _Monica was in her office going over the current boarding information as he had done for the past several months._

 _It had been decided after the Cardassians had been defeated, and the realization that everyone in the hospital was in essence trapped there until, hopefully they could all return to the world on the other side of the wall, that that the rooms that were shared by non-married couple, three men, or three women per room, would be rotated. This meant that if a single (non-married) person wanted to switch to another room with different people, they could, once the proper application had been filled out._

Bobbie Spencer, who was a former head nurse with excellent administrative skills, was in charge of the process and was in Monica's office with her. Monica noticed the name of one of the single residents was underlined three times; his name was Drew.

"Why is this person's name, Drew Cain, underlined?" Monica asked Bobbie.

Bobbie looked up from the list.

"In the past two weeks, he has asked to be resettled three times," Bobbie explained. "I find him to be a nice guy, but he seems rather," Bobbie thought for a moment, "withdrawn, and apparently his past three room assignments have put him with other men who like to be social; playing card games, drinking, talking about life, that sort of thing."

Monica got the picture; a quiet guy.

"There have to be other men in this place who are withdrawn, and don't like to socialize," Monica replied, and then she had an idea. "I want you to find some way to put him with Robert Scorpio; the definition of a quiet and studious man."

Bobbie smiled, knowing what Monica meant. Robert Scorpio was very dedicated to his job as the hospital's chief of security.

"Are you serious?" Bobbie asked.

"You bet I am," Monica replied. "Robert's name has been underlined," she pointed at the list, "twice. So, pair the two of them up with another single guy."

Bobbie gave Monica a weary look.

"I'll see what I can do, but I don't know," Bobbie said with a smile. "It might not work."

Monica watched as Bobbie did her thing and drafted up a new boarding chart. But more importantly, Monica actually noticed that Robert, because of his status as Chief Security Officer ( _a post he had been hired for at the hospital before all of the madness had begun_ ) was given the authority to claim the room of his choice, which had always been next to Jason's and Elizabeth's room.

When Monica had last seen Elizabeth for her pregnancy checkup, Elizabeth had seemed concerned about Jason's mental state since defeating Mother (Helena) in the arboretum. With Monica becoming ever more concerned about her soon to be grandchild's safety, and now that Robert knew of the pregnancy as well, Monica would fill more at ease with Robert close to Elizabeth's room.

And so it was done…

Elsewhere, just outside the hospital, Jason and Robert walked on a path as it followed the wall that surrounded the entire hospital; what was on the other side of the wall was still a mystery to them all; even Jason, with his powers, did not know.

The wall not only extended around the hospital but up to a point of perhaps a half mile overhead; as if the hospital existed inside a giant brick box.

In fact, when viewed from the top floor of the hospital, one could see that it really appeared as if the hospital was indeed inside of square shaped existence, which created a very ominous and foreboding reality everyone had to accept and come to terms with; the Chapel inside the church being filled to the brim each Sunday being one such coping method.

There was a sun, which was high above the hospital, but at a point beneath the top of the brick enclosure. How it remained in the sky and what powered it, no one knew. The Cassadines had abilities that were, as of yet, unexplainable, and so it was simply accepted as part of, what everyone hoped would be, a temporary truth.

"Here we are," Robert said to Jason as they walked together, "three months since you defeated Mother (Helena) and still no way of telling what is beyond that wall, nor how or where that star above this hospital came from."

Jason nodded his head and glanced up at the perpetual source of light high above the hospital.

"Robert; a month or so ago," Jason replied, "you had a plan; to see if I could use my powers and turn back time to the moment the wall first appeared without altering the what had happened afterward. Do you think I should try that now?"

"You mean; without bringing the Cardassians back to life," Robert clarified. "The more I thought about it, the more I was worried you might fail, and the last thing we need is for that bitch (Mother) to live again. So," Robert said with a sigh, "hold off on that course of action for the time being."

Robert thought about his recent meeting with Mikkos. If the patriarch of the Cassadines was correct, and Jason was slowly being corrupted by his power, and need to be unique, Robert decided that, for the time being, they, everyone trapped along with Robert, would have to remain until all of his (Robert') worries about Jason's mental state had been alleviated.

"Well," Jason began to reply, "I think…"

Suddenly, and without a warning, Jason grasped his head in pain and went down to his knees. Jason closed his eyes and…

 _{{{…he was no longer with Robert. It was now as if he was underwater, or if not underwater, in a place that made it seem as if he was underwater._

 _He tried to speak but he couldn't. And as he looked around the strange surroundings, his vision was somewhat fuzzy, as if someone who wore glasses no longer did._

 _He decided to look at his hands, but try as he might, he could hardly move them. He pivoted head to the left, which took an incredible use of strength to do, and could barely see his hand; through the fuzziness, and his fingers would not spread apart._

 _And then Jason realized he had seen something like this before. In science class, biology to be more exact, he had found the whole section about human pregnancy to be more fascinating; especially the actual pictures of a growing fetus at varying phases._

 _And then he realized, at that moment, he must have been hallucinating; he had the hands of a fetus, maybe four months old…}}}_

Suddenly he opened his eyes and saw that he was on his knees, and Robert was squatting down next to him.

"What happened?" Robert asked. "Are you alright?" he added.

"For a moment," Jason replied as he gasped for breath, "I was…I think…" he thought for a moment, "a baby inside of a pregnant woman."

Robert had just been told the week before, by Monica in her office, that Elizabeth was pregnant with Jason's child. And after his brief meeting with Mikkos, Robert knew he had to keep that pregnancy a secret from Jason.

But now Robert was worried. Jason's vision of being inside of a pregnant woman could have been more; what if he, Jason, was able to make telepathic contact with the unborn child inside of Elizabeth, and could see through its eyes? Jason was bound to put two and two together…and soon!

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured**

 **Leslie Charleson as Monica Quartermaine**

 **Jacklyn Zeman as Bobbie Spencer**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio and**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**

 **DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE LATEST ISSUES OF…**

 **GENERAL HOSPITAL 2018; Does Sonny have a full blooded twin-sister/ Mikkos Cassadine has returned to Port Charles…and sets his sights on Alexis/ Mac's ex-wife may disrupt his life with Felicia!**

 **GH 2018 presents ELIZABETH WEBBER**

 **Cameron and KariAnn are being hunted by man will kill them to obtain the 20$ plates in their possession/ Robert and Luke must find the means to save them/ What is Grayson Wayne hiding from his past?**

 **DON'T MISS THEM…**


	38. The Prodigal

If you are enjoying THE WRATH OF JASON MORGAN, it will be on hiatus for a few days as I write more issues. In the meantime, I invite you to read another "different" story of mine.

In 1990, GH did an "alien from outer space story". Yes, I am serious. In this new story of mine, another alien from space arrives on Earth and claims to be Anna's son…and he is!

Anna, Dante, Robert Scorpio, Anna Donely, Sean Donely and Frisco Jones also appear in this strange but interesting "fairy tale" of a sort.

It is called "PRODIGAL SON"


	39. May I Kill You?

**GENERAL HOSPITAL; THE WRATH OF JASON QUARTERMAINE**

 **May I Kill You**

Constable Robert Scorpio returned to the room he had had ever since the ordeal with the Cassadines had begun. And on this night, he was welcomed by the sight of two new roommates.

One of them was one of the hospital's social workers; his name was Cooper Lane. He and a few others who worked for the hospital were given the task of keeping their eyes out for anyone who might be having trouble coping with the reality they all shared; trapped inside, in essence, a giant box in which the hospital was contained. With a fake star high above them providing light AND a mystery of its own.

By now, everyone knew that they had been reliving the same moments in time for over a year, and that somehow, they could not exit into the real world, which they all assumed was on the other side of the brick wall.

Over the past several months since the cycle had been broken, most people were given tasks; including being assigned to maintenance crews or food services or medical needs or other tasks.

Robert's collateral duty included teaching novices how to tie the various knots needed for hoisting jobs; a skill he and his brother Mac had learned while growing up in Australia.

The other new roommate was a man Robert knew already; his name was Drew. According to Jason, Drew was the last person the Cassadines had thought was the "real" Jason. Unlike all the other men the Cassadines had given Jason's fake memories too, this man, Drew, had not been executed at the end of the loop.

According to Jason, forty-seven men had gone through the loop of time, forty-eight including Drew. The loop lasted for just over seven days, and at the end of each cycle, the person with Jason's fake memories was always arrested by Robert, taken to the security detention; and then summarily executed by Stavros Cassadine.

But…that had all ended when Jason killed _Mother_. And, when Robert and Jason opened the windows inside the Arboretum, all of her offspring were burned to a crisp in the sun's light. The horror was over.

But that was now eight months in the past ( _meaning the events at the start of this phase of the story, when Liz is trying to strangle Jason in order to save their yet to be born child, are now just four months away in the future_ ) and the future was hurtling toward them.

Cooper and Drew were both on their beds reading something; Cooper a Justice League Comic book while Drew was reading a Philip Dick novel.

"Drew," Robert said to Drew as he entered the room.

Drew nodded his head. He knew who Robert was, and that he was a friend of Jason's. So the last thing Drew wanted to do was cause any suspicion on Robert's part.

Because if Drew were to reveal his obsession with Elizabeth ( _that she was his wife not Jason's_ ) based on the remnant of Jason's memories still inside of his mind, Robert would probably confront him.

"Constable Scorpio," Drew replied to Robert. "I was the last person…  
Robert nodded his head, and cut him off.

"You're lucky to be alive," Robert said to Drew. "They would have certainly executed you," Robert added.

Cooper looked over the top edge of his Justice League Comic-book and wondered what the other two were talking about; and then he decided to ignore them.

And then, all of a sudden, Robert felt dizzy, and then he stumbled backward. The next thing he knew, he watched helplessly as his hand reached into the opening of his suit jacket, and fished for his gun which was lodged inside of his concealed holster.

And then, Robert could only watch as if he were a bystander as his hand aimed the gun at Drew's head…and then the gun went off; blowing a whole in the man's head and brain matter all over the wall…

Continued….And next time, Jason finds out he is a father to be!

 **This issue featured;**

 **Tristan Rogers as Constable Scorpio**

 **Billy Miller as Drew**

 **David Hyde Pierce as Cooper Lane**

 **Don't forget to check out GENERAL HOSPITAL 2018. Mikkos Cassadine has orchestrated the murder of Sonny Corinthos! / Meanwhile, Mac Scorpio has just found out about a daughter he never knew he had!**

 **Over at GH presents ELIZABETH WEBBER; Liz is unaware of the danger she and her new boyfriend, Grayson Wayne, are heading for…even as they flirt with each other in the process!**


	40. Awakenagain

****(This is a strange story about a man named Jason Morgan...a strange tale about his journey down "a rabbit's whole" of reality)****

 ** **GENERAL HOSPITAL ;AM I THE KILLER****

 **" **AWAKEN"****

Suddenly, he opened his eyes and their was a sharp pain inside of his mind; as if someone had pierced an ice-pick between his eyes.

He was on his back staring up at a light shining back down at him from the ceiling above. The light was, at best, 25watts and was flickering within an alternating dim/dimmer brightness, causing the room around him to be cast with a strange shading effect.

He looked down upon his body and saw that he was laying on a bed, a hospital bed to be exact, clad only in black boxer shorts, with a duffle bag at the end of the bed next to his left leg.

But the most disturbing truth was that he had no idea how he had come to be in a hospital and a hospital bed, and even more disturbing than that was that he had no idea who he was.

What was his name? Carl, Bob, Frank, Andrew; he had no idea. Suddenly it stabbed his mind again; the strange piercing pain in the center of his forehead. He brought his right hand up to his face and felt what he perceived to be a small wound in the middle of his forehead; was it a needle prick?

His suspicion was rewarded when he tilted his head and noticed a syringe needle right beside the pillow his head was resting on.

Someone had attempted to inject him with something, but the slight feel of the wound, and the fact liquid was still in the bowels of the needle caused him to include that something had interrupted the injection process.

His only thought, actually two thoughts, were; _how did I get here and why_? He looked about the room and saw it was very minimal and sparse.

There was a draped window with a common round table next to it in the corner. He also saw that there was a lamp on the table, and the draw string which had a lone bead at the tip hanging down was swinging back and forth; what had caused such motion? Someone must have been in the room only seconds before he had awakened.

He decided to become more proactive, so he swung his legs over and stood on the side of the bed closest to the table, and furthest from the door.

Now, standing next to the bed, he looked at the duffle bag and saw that it had a label stitched upon it with two initials; J.M.

Were those his initials? Was his name John, Jeffry, Jack or Jed? Was his last name Miller, Maser, Manning or Michaels?

He opened the duffle bag and saw a pair of blue jeans and a shirt, with a pair of socks and shoes at the bottom. Were these his clothes? Did it matter?

As he began to put the clothes on, he began to experience anxiety, and his breaths became shallow with each inhale and exhale.

But what was causing this panic that crept into every inch and fiber of his body, and, his sudden urge to flee? Was his subconscious remembering something that he wasn't?

After sitting on the edge of the bed and putting on the shoes; he prepared to leave this place. But he paused and looked down at the syringe needle next to the pillow on the bed. He thought for a moment and then decided to take it with him.

After placing the syringe in his shirt pocket, he noticed there was a closed closet behind the chair by the table. He moved the chair to the side and opened the closet to find a black leather jacket on a hanger. He put the jacked on, and closed the closet door.

He took four steps toward the room's door. But upon the fifth step he saw something that made him freeze; a trail of blood on the ground. It was coming from the other side of the bed.

He leaned over to looked around the edge of the bed and frowned at what he saw; a dead woman's body, partially dressed in a nurses outfit; alternating between dim and dimmer due to the malfunctioning light on the ceiling.

The blouse beneath her white lab jacket had been torn down the front, exposing her bare breast where several spiral shaped circles had been carved into her dead skin; blood still dripping from the vile wounds which meant they were fresh.

He noticed a knife next to the body, and as panic surged through his veins, he reached down and picked the knife up; had he used this to kill her?

He dropped the knife back down on the floor, and noticed the name tag on the outside of her white blood stained jacket; CARLY SPENCER.

* * *

 **New chapters of this story are coming soon...so if this is your first time reading this, then please go back to chapter #3 (A Hairy Situation) and continue on from there...and follow the escapades of a man trying to find himself**

 ** **this chapter featured;****

 ** **Steve Burton as the unnamed man****


End file.
